Let's Social Link! Just You and the Dudes
by BeautifulSonata
Summary: I didn't get to social link the guy party members as a male protagonist, so I wrote a story about it. Here are the routes Atlus should've made possible, complete with friendship, angst, borderline flirting, and legit romancing. Will eventually cover Junpei's, Aki's, Ken's, Shinji's, Theo's, and Ryoji's links.
1. Magician: Rank I

A/N: Hello! Wow, I haven't been on here in what feels like forever! So, I recently started playing Persona 3 Portable, and I had so much fun social linking all of the party members, something you can't do as a male protagonist. And that got me thinking, "How would social links with the the guys play out if you chose the male MC?" And thus, this story was born! I'll be writing about Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, Shinjiro, Ryoji, and Theodore. I'll also be using Arisato Minato, rather than Yuki Makoto.

A little heads up, I'll be adding a romantic option in Ryoji's and Theodore's route, and most likely in Aki's and Shinji's routes. Nothing intense, but I though it'd be nice for those who like the male protag with these guys. I personally love the idea of Minato and Ryoji together :)

So, to kick things off, I'll be starting with Junpei, my favorite character! I really want to put an emphasis on his role as the MC's best friend, something I didn't quite get from playing through Fes.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

MAGICIAN: RANK I

The school bells rings, signaling the end of the day. You stand and bow along with the rest of your classmates, and quiet chatter slowly fills the room.

"The weather's getting so much nicer!" a girl says to her friend as they pack up their things. "It's so bright out."

You glance outside the window. It's mid-May now. Strange you've already been at the school for a month. Like the girl said, the sun is shining brightly, promising a good day. Students are walking to the front gate, taking in the fresh air. As you toss your backpack over your shoulder and assume your usual slouch, you contemplate what to do with your day. Lately, you've been concentrating on those "social links" those two people from your dream told you about. You've got three in the works, and the old man with the long nose wasn't kidding when he said those bonds would help you in your battles. The power you received from those links gave you support during the monorail battle, which could've ended _badly_ otherwise.

Speaking of which…

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Junpei give you a not-so subtle look. He's still pissed about what happened during that battle. Not that you care much, anyway. You don't mind being leader, and you'd also be fine with Junpei taking over. The main issue is that the others don't seem to trust him as much.

As though he can suddenly sense that you're perfectly aware of the stink eye he's giving you, Junpei abruptly turns away and gathers his bag and tattered notebooks. He walks across the room, firmly avoiding any eye contact. Just as he puts his hand on the sliding door, his cell phone rings. He digs out his phone and opens what is probably a text.

Even from where you stand, the sudden annoyance in his face is undeniable. He grits his teeth, says something under his breath. He shoves the phone back into his pocket and opens the door hurriedly, slamming it shut behind him. His footsteps are hard and fast, and in a few seconds, you can no longer hear them.

Strange. At any rate, it doesn't concern you, so you shrug to yourself and plug in your headphones. Familiar music quickly drowns out any other noise, and you hum quietly to yourself as you exit the classroom.

You lithely make your way down the stairs, two steps at a time. The first floor is pretty busy; there's a long line at the small shop and members of a club are walking by, most balancing supplies and boxes. However, what catches your attention are two guys. Right by the lockers in front the entrance, Junpei is having an animated conversation with another boy. He's got short brown hair and looks apologetic. What is his name? Kenji…? You remove your headphones, slightly intrigued.

To confirm your suspicions about the other boy's name, Junpei whines, " _C'mon_ , Kenji! The movie's only showing today, and I've been waiting almost a _year_ to see it." He looks troubled.

Kenji gives Junpei a half-grin. "Sorry, man, I really am, but you know I can't mess this up. Emiri's _finally_ giving me a chance. This is a golden opportunity!" He's waving his hands, getting extremely excited. He turns his head slightly and notices you. "Oh, Minato!" He's still frantically waving, but this time, it's to beckon you over.

As you walk towards them, you can see Junpei's face visibly pale. You can't help but feel a little bad.

"Hey, hey, good timing!" Kenji gives you a big smile. "Go with Junpei to the movies, will you? I was supposed to, but… well, destiny calls." He winks. "He's got an extra ticket and everything. Don't leave him hanging!"

As you begin to say that he himself is leaving Junpei hanging, Junpei pulls down his cap and says, "Nah, it's fine. I can go alone." His mouth is twisted into a strained grin.

"... let's go."

As soon as you quietly say that, you feel it.

There's something growing in your chest, something powerful. It's pulsing faintly, but it's there, nonetheless.

Junpei quickly tries to say, " _Dude,_ it's fine-"

"Okay, great, thanks Minato!" Kenji gratefully pats you on the back. "Well, don't want to keep Emiri waiting any longer! Wish me luck!" With one last confident wave, Kenji dashes outside, joy radiating off of him in waves.

Of course, the minute you and Junpei are alone, the first floor is completely empty, like everyone had suddenly evacuated. The line at the store has disappeared, and the cashier is nowhere to be seen, probably in the bathroom.

"Uh…" Junpei scratches the back of his head. He seems a little less annoyed, maybe even defeated. "Look, dude, I'm fine. Go do whatever you have to do." There's a hint of bitterness in his voice as he adds under his breath, "I'm sure you're busy, seeing as you're such a _leader_."

You ignore his side comment and instead begin walking to the front doors. "Port Island Station, right?" you ask as you open the door.

"Minato-"

But you're already outside and don't hear whatever else Junpei has to say.

A few seconds later, Junpei joins you. "...yeah, Port Island Station," he eventually says.

You nod, and the two of you begin walking again, the silence hanging heavily between you two. This silence continues all through the train ride, Junpei making no effort to talk. You're content, though, with listening to your music.

After arriving at Port Island Station, you notice Junpei looking around apprehensively.

You also look around. Port Island Station is as cheerful as ever. Even with it ironic name, Raffelsia is filled with customers asking for different types of flowers. Screenshot seems pretty busy, too. Nothing seems off.

"I'll pay for food," you offer. Besides stronger personas, training in Tartarus has had an unexpected benefit; you're making good money each time you train. At this rate, you'll be set for life.

Junpei stops searching and looks at you. "Huh? Oh, sure… thanks." His nervousness has disappeared, and he seems a little happier. "Oh, yeah, the movie is this American film… superheroes and stuff. You sure you want to go?"

You've already gotten out your wallet. "Sure. Let's go." The feeling in your chest grows stronger.

"Alright…"

The two of you enter the theater, Junpei handing in the tickets, you paying for the food. The two of you find seats in the middle, and the movie starts shortly. It's surprisingly good. The action is top notch and makes you want to go out and defeat some shadows. You glance over at Junpei a few times during the movie. His eyes are shining, a big smile etched onto his face. His enthusiasm is contagious, and the two of you end up cheering loudly for the hero, much to the chagrin of the other movie-goers.

A seemingly short two hours later, you and Junpei leave the theater. You're feeling particularly courageous. Junpei turns to you, saying, "Dude, that was awesome! That guy was so strong. He was able to protect everyone, everyone respected him, _and_ he got the girl. I wish…" He trails off, looking self-conscious. "Uh, I… anyway, that was a great movie."

"I liked it too," you agree, and name a few parts that really stuck out.

Junpei brightens noticeably. "Cool, I'm, uh, glad you liked it too." He pauses. "Thanks for coming with me." He shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. "I appreciate it, man. I'd been waiting awhile to see it, and I, I guess I would've felt like a loser if I had gone alone."

You nod in return. "No problem. I had fun."

He laughs. "Yeah. So did I." He gives you a grin.

Suddenly, these words echo through your mind as that power you'd been feeling explodes through your whole body:

 _Thou art I… and I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond..._

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

Though you've already experienced this a few times, it's nonetheless overwhelming, and you feel a bit unsteady.

"Minato, you good?" Junpei asks. "You look like you're about to fall over."

You affirm you're okay, and the feeling of immense power slowly subsides.

"Oh, okay," he says, sounding relieved. "Uh, wanna head back to the dorm? We should go to Tartarus tonight, so let's save up some strength."

You say, "Good idea," and begin walking back with Junpei.


	2. Magician: Rank II

A/N: Hey guys! I forget to mention I'm also posting this story on AO3, if you wanted to check it out there.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

THE MAGICIAN: RANK II

"Hey, dude, want to go to Paulownia Mall with me?"

Junpei is standing at your desk. You've just finished the last day of your first exams of the year. They were pretty awful. You didn't really get a chance to study, as you and your teammates spent a lot of nights in Tartarus. You're not really looking forward to getting your grades back.

"I've got to let off some steam!" Junpei stretches. "Those exams were a _killer_. I failed math, for sure."

Yukari glances knowingly in your direction. "Well, Stupei, maybe if you spent at least a full night focused on studying, you wouldn't have done so badly."

"What? I did spend the night before the first day studying!" Junpei fires back. "I was in my room for the whole night."

Yukari rolls her eyes. "Are you kidding? I saw you sneak out."

"Crap, you saw me?!"

Yukari laughs. "Gotcha."

Junpei good-naturedly throws up his hands. "Guilty as charged. I just went to take a walk. I couldn't stand staring at that damn math book for longer than five minutes."

"And you're wondering why you failed?" Yukari shakes her head as she smooths out her pink sweater. "Anyway, I'm off to archery club. I'm not sure how you did Minato, but if you did as badly as Junpei, don't let Mitsuru-senpai know."

"Aww, I forget! Of course one of our dorm mates just has to be the smartest student here." Junpei slaps his forehead, groaning. "She's totally gonna lecture me."

Yukari just gives Junpei a 'I'm-not-sorry smile' before saying goodbye.

Turning back to you, Junpei asks again, "So, Paulownia Mall? Let's hit the arcade."

You accept his invitation. After exams, you feel like a day at the arcade would help relieve some of the stress.

"Awesome, let's go!" You pack up and follow an excited Junpei outside.

Paulownia Mall is buzzing with activity. The fountain has attracted curious children who are trying to splash water at each other as their parents yell in exasperation at them. Chagall Cafe has a number of patrons, and you can see them sitting and chatting over steaming cups of coffee.

You and Junpei walk over to Game Panic. Lights are flashing and you can hear the victory cheers of winning players and the defeated groans of those who lost. As you reach the entrance, Junpei stops and says, "Hey, let's try the crane game! It's only 120 yen."

It's not like you're in any financial trouble - far from it, really - so you nod in agreement. Junpei pushes up his sleeves and cracks his knuckles like he's getting ready for battle.

"I'm gonna try for that stuffed doll," he says, pointing at a brown bear with a ribbon tied around its neck. He grins. "Y'know, it'd be a nice present for a girl."

You debate what to say. In the end, you decide on poking a little fun at him and joke, "How much experience do you _actually_ have in giving gifts to girls?"

"More than you!" Junpei is all smiles, unabashed by your comment. You laugh quietly. Junpei takes out a 120 yen coin and deposits it into the machine. The game comes to life, a red timer appearing on the panel. "Here we go!" He uses the joystick to move the claw forward and to the right. He strains his neck, trying to get a good angle before he presses the button to drop the claw. After a few seconds, he says, "Okay, that should do it!" He confidently presses the button, and the claw drops. It falls slightly to the left of the doll but manages to grab hold of its arm. For a second, the doll is lifted up above its fellow prizes.

Then, Junpei's hopes are dashed. The doll's arm slips out of the claw, and Junpei sighs loudly. "Damn! I thought I had it." He looks to you, shaking his head. "I dunno, I'm usually pretty good at these. Wanna try?"

You nod, taking out some money. You face the machine, looking at what's available. This machine has pretty unusual prizes. Aside from the teddy bear and other stuffed animals like bunnies and dogs, there's also a bank in the shape of an elephant and, weirdly enough, the doll of a persona, Jack Frost. But, as you've found out over the past two months, this city is pretty messed up as is. So, when you first saw the Jack Frost doll, it didn't take you by surprise, and you didn't question why the hell it was there in the first place.

In the end, you decide on trying for the Jack Frost doll. It's for your amusement more so than a potential present to a date. You insert 120 yen, and the machine once again comes to life. Since it's close to the glass pane of the machine, you inch the claw carefully forward. When you think it's in a good spot, you press the button. The claw drops right on top of the doll and grabs hold of a part of its hat. The claw carries the doll across to the opening slot for prizes and very smoothly drops the doll through the slot. The word "WINNER!" flash across the machine's panel.

"Nice, dude!" you hear Junpei say as you bend down and pick up your prize. You turn to him, and he says, "Though, I'm not really surprised. You're kinda good at everything." He chuckles, looking a little self-conscious. He probably didn't mean for that last part to slip out.

With a shrug, you say, "Wait until you see my grades." You give him a half-smile. "I'll be right there with you for Mitsuru-senpai's lecture."

Junpei pauses, then grins. "Haha, yeah. Let's hope we get out of that alive!" He slaps you on the back. "Well, let's go inside. I'll definitely beat you at the new racing game they just got!" He heads on in, and you are about to follow him when another blast of energy fills your body.

" _Your power to create Personas of the Magician Arcana has grown..._ "

A voice whispers to you, then fades away.

You shake your head, waiting for the power to lessen in strength. As you do, you have the strange feeling as though someone's watching you. You turn your head slightly, keeping your typical calm expression. A man slips through the mall's entrance, but you catch sight of his clothes before he gets completely through. They look dirty and unkempt.

It's probably just one of those people affected by Apathy Syndrome. You turn back to Game Panic, feeling in control once more. You go inside and find Junpei already seated at the racing game. You take a seat in the game next to him, and the two of you begin playing.

You end up spending the whole day at the arcade, both you and Junpei having fun and winning a few games against each other. You were right; spending a day at the arcade has washed away all the stress you accumulated from exams.

After handing in your tickets for more prizes, you and Junpei head back to the dorm, your conversation light and easy.


	3. Emperor: Rank I

A/N: Hey there! Quick note, I debated between writing one social link at a time or writing/adding them how they would happen according to the game's calendar, and I eventually decided alternating between links would work better. So, that's why this chapter starts Aki's link, rather than continuing Junpei's. I'm thinking only Shinji's (maybe Ryoji too) chapters might be more consecutive because of the time constraint to finish his link.

Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of Aki's link!

* * *

EMPEROR: RANK I

Maybe spending the whole day at the arcade wasn't the greatest idea. After you and Junpei head off to your separate rooms, you have absolutely no motivation to accomplish anything of real importance. So, like a typical teenager, you spend the entire night playing an MMORPG and chatting with one of your social links.

When morning breaks, you're exhausted. At school, your lack of rest causes you to sleep through all of your classes.

Mid-nap, you hear someone.

"..."

"...ato…"

"Minato!"

You sleepily raise your head. Yukari is standing in front of you, hands on her hips. She's got a slightly amused expression on her face.

"School's over, dummy." She gestures to the almost empty classroom. "I'm surprised Miyahara-sensei didn't say anything. But then again, she was pretty into her lecture on triangles…" Yukari laughs. Then, she takes on a more serious tone. "You're not sick, are you?"

You shake your head. On the contrary, you're feeling great. Your little nap gave you quite the energy boost, and any weariness from your all-night gaming session has miraculously worn off.

"Oh, great." Yukari sighs with relief. "Make sure you take care of yourself. I think the rest of the team is in really good shape, especially since Akihiko-senpai just rejoined. We should go to Tartarus tonight." Just what you were thinking. You nod in agreement, and Yukari replies, "Alright, sounds good! Well, I've got to stop by Paulownia Mall. See you tonight." Before you can ask if you can come with, Yukari gives you a wave before briskly walking out of the room.

You can sense that you can form a social link with Yukari, but there's something preventing that from happening right now. As you exit the classroom, you ponder what you could do to overcome whatever restriction is holding you back. Annoying voices suddenly assault your ears, and across the hall, you see Akihiko being surrounded by his usual group of fangirls. He's such a magnet for the opposite sex, which you both can and can't understand. He's got a nice enough face and a fit body, but he's not very good in social situations.

Even now, Akihiko's face is filled with exasperation as he tries to untangle himself from the gaggle of girls. "Look, I'm not interested in hanging out," he says, sounding annoyed. "I've got to go."

"Aww, _c'mon_ , Aki-senpai!" one girl wails, her voice irritatingly similar to nails on a chalkboard. "We'll have fun, I promise!"

Akihiko suddenly makes eye contact with you, and you feel the beginnings of a new social link forming in your chest. "No, I've really got to go." With that firm remark, he breaks free and begins walking towards you.

Of course, the girls don't get mad and instead collectively sigh together, like lovestruck idiots. "He's so cold… but that's what makes him so hot!" It's moments like these where you question the intelligence and sanity of the girls at the school.

Akihiko reaches your side and he grimaces. "So, you saw that."

You say, "They seem clingy."

Akihiko lets loose a loud sigh. "You don't say." He pauses. "They're still watching me, aren't they?"

You look behind him and feel a shudder pass through your body. Akihiko's fangirls are throwing strange looks at you, like they're trying to figure out what your relationship is to Akihiko. It feels oddly dehumanizing. You tell Akihiko they're definitely still checking him out.

Akihiko looks uncomfortable. Then, as an escape to this tense situation, he asks, "Do you have plans now, Arisato?"

You shake your head.

"Want to go to Hagakure?"

You take the hint and say, "Sure."

Akihiko looks grateful, and the two of you make your way to Hagakure, much to the disappointment of his fanclub.

As soon as you enter the famous ramen shop, you feel at ease. The shop is very homey and smells amazing. You breathe in the aroma of the soups being prepared, and you and Akihiko take seats at the counter.

"What are you having?" Akihiko asks. "I'll be having the special." You tell him you'll have the same, and he places your orders. "Thanks, by the way. Those girls never leave me alone." He doesn't seem pissed off, just a little tired.

"No problem." You smile a little and add, "Junpei would probably offer to take your place if you asked."

Akihiko scoffs. "Well, he can have it, no questions asked."

The owner of the shop comes back. "Two specials! Dig in." He expertly hands both of you steaming bowls of soup, and you find yourself almost drooling. It smells so good.

"Thanks," Akihiko says as he breaks his chopsticks apart. With a brief "itadakismu," he quickly begins shoveling down the ramen, even though it's boiling hot. You watch in fascination as he powers through bite after bite. He notices you blatantly staring and asks, "What are you waiting for, Arisato? Start eating. You'll need your strength."

You're waiting for it to cool down to a manageable warmth so it doesn't burn a hole through your mouth, but you keep that to yourself and tentatively try a single noodle.

"It's not that hot, is it?" Akihiko shrugs. "Well, maybe I'm just immune to it. To each his own, right?" He turns his attention back to his bowl and continues wolfing down its contents.

You pick up a few more noodles when power once again explodes in your body.

 _"Thou art I… and I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Arcana…"_

The power, as always, feels unstable, but after a few moments, you've regained control. You spend an hour eating and talking with Akihiko and, afterwards, make your way back to the dorm with him.


	4. Attendant: Date I

A/N: Hello! So this chapter is the first of Theodore's dates. I decided that instead of having a full, ten-rank social rank, I'd follow the game and make five chapters for Theodore to cover the five dates. And, because, he'll only have five chapters, I decided to make them a bit longer. I'll admit, I think this chapter was the most fun for me to write!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

ATTENDANT: DATE I

Hefting the anatomical model over your shoulder, you carry it through the school, drawing stares and inciting giggles and whispers from passing students. Theodore, the young man in the Velvet Room, has seriously strange requests. But, if you can get a reward for just bringing him this "shell of a man," then why not? The people in the lab were just about to throw it out anyway.

At the school's entrance, you pass by Akihiko. He does a double take, then merely shakes his head. "I'll just pretend I didn't see that."

You nod solemnly.

A train ride later, you're at Paulownia Mall. You make your way to the back, and the sounds of the busy mall slowly fade away until you're all left with is silence and a glowing blue door. You put your hand on the handle and push it open. Your vision fades for a second and you feel temporarily displaced from your body.

When you regain sight, Theodore and Igor, the long-nosed man, are facing you. Gone is Paulownia Mall, replaced by the Velvet Room, a calmly moving elevator, continuing steadily to wherever its destination may be.

Theodore smiles at you. "I see you have completed a request." You hand him the model. "Thank you. It is fascinating to consider that the skin covers all of this," he says, gesturing to different parts of the model. "Humans are such interesting creatures. I will be sure to examine this in further detail at a later time."

You decide it's best not to imagine what exactly Theodore will be doing with the model.

Theodore places the model to the side. He turns back to you and clears his throat. "I have another request for you." He smiles warmly. "Do you have any other engagements this afternoon?"

You shake your head.

"Wonderful. May I ask you to accompany me to Iwatodai Station? I have heard of its many restaurants, and I have a general wish to see this world of yours. My master has kindly agreed to let me go if you would guide me." You glance over at Igor, who simply nods.

You nod as well, and say, "Yeah. Let's go."

Theodore beams. "Thank you so much. Well then, shall we…?" He holds the door open for you, and before you leave, you turn to Igor. The old man simply looks back, and it feels like he's judging you… it's like you're taking his son out on a date.

You suddenly feel the need the bow. You lower your head slightly, then quickly exit the room. You and Theodore take a train to Iwatodai Station, Theodore staring out the window for the majority of the ride, fascinated by the different sights. When the train arrives at its destination, Theodore eagerly steps off. "Watch your step, Minato-san." He holds out his hand, and you take it.

"So this is Iwatodai Station…" Theodore murmurs, looking around curiously. "Ah!" He gasps suddenly and walks toward the escalator. "Here are the famous moving stairs… the 'elevator,' correct?" He looks to you for approval, and you can hear a snicker from the couple taking the escalator down.

You can't help it; a small laugh escapes your mouth.

Theodore blushes and says defensively, "This is most definitely an elevator. I have studied extensively on modes of transportation inside buildings."

You're not sure whether or not to break the news to him. It's funny watching him defend his stance, but then again, he seems a little annoyed. Finally, you shake your head and correct him, "It's an escalator."

"Err… is it?" He mulls something over then replies confidently, "Escalator and elevator sound very similar. At any rate, I was very close!" Even as he says that, the red is still clearly evident on his cheeks. "Come, let us take the escalator together." He advances rather recklessly onto one of the steps and nearly loses his balance. "Goodness! Minato-san, lend me your hand once more. I wouldn't want any harm to befall you."

Harm from an escalator that's moving slower than a snail? Regardless, you comply and grasp his gloved hand, stepping onto the escalator. He holds your hand for a few seconds more before abruptly letting go. "Oh, forgive me," he says with a smile. "I know there is a social stigma attached when males show affection towards each other in public."

"Nothing to forgive," you say. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Ah, is that so?" Theodore's gaze is thoughtful. "You are quite kind, Minato-san."

When you reach the bottom, Theodore carefully helps you off. "Well now, where are the restaurants?" he asks, scanning the area.

"Across the street." You point, and the two of you begin walking. The first place that comes into view is Wuck. You see a lot of students in Gekkoukan uniforms eating there. The other places have a considerable amount of customers as well, even the woman selling her strange takoyaki.

"Where do we start?" Theodore almost seems to be fretting. "I would like to stop by all of them… but do we have enough time…?"

You reassure him you'll spend as much time with him as he wants.

"Are you certain? I do not wish to occupy your time much longer on such a beautiful day."

"It's no problem," you reply.

Theodore looks excited. "Thank you very much," he says gratefully. "Where do you recommend we start?"

You answer that anywhere's fine with you and decide to stop by at Wuck first. "What a fine establishment!" Theodore nods approvingly as he surveys the restaurant. For a fast food joint, it's alright. Its mascot is pretty creepy, but at least the floors are clean and the workers are mostly friendly. You make eye contact with a few Gekkoukan students as you and Theodore get in line. They smile awkwardly. Well, you and Theodore are probably a strange sight, especially with his bright blue attire.

You reach the front of the line, and the cashier appears startled by Theodore's appearance. "Um… w-welcome to Wild Duck Burger!" she says, trying to compose herself. "How can I help you?"

"I would like the mystery burger," your companion answers confidently. "What would you like, Minato-san?"

"Same."

"Okay, two mystery burgers… that comes to 800 yen."

You begin to take out your wallet, but Theodore stops you. "Please, allow me to pay for our meal." He takes out his own wallet and produces the appropriate amount of money.

"Thank you... " The cashier punches something into the register, then turns to both of you with a smile. "Your order will be ready shortly."

"Thank you as well!" Theodore gives her a smile in return. She reddens a bit.

You and Theodore find a table to sit at. You talk for a bit about the other stores you'll visit later. The same girl who took your order approaches your table, looking a little nervous. "H-here you go!" She hands you a tray with two neatly wrapped burgers.

"Again, thank you," Theodore says.

"You're welcome…" She fidgets and plays with the skirt of her uniform. "Um... are...are you an actor? I think I've seen you somewhere…" It's painfully obvious she's trying to extend the conversation to flirt.

Theodore looks confused. "No, I am not. I am flattered you think so, but…" Understanding quickly dawns on his face. "Regardless, we do not want to keep you any longer," he says to her very gently. "Please continue servicing the patrons of this establishment with a smile. Your work effort is truly appreciated."

"O-oh… okay, um. Yes, I will. Thank you." Though just rejected, the girl seems soothed by Theodore's appreciation and praise. "I hope you two enjoy your meal." She walks away.

As soon as she is out of earshot, Theodore sighs. "I did not know what else to say. Was that rude of me, Minato-san?"

You shake your head. He wasn't interested in her, and he let her down nicely. You've seen some guys do _much_ worse.

"I will take your word," he says, though he still seems troubled. "I was just worried about the time we have left together." He chuckles. "I sound a little selfish, I suppose, but I truly do treasure the time you are sacrificing to entertain my wish."

You smile a little and unwrap your burger. It has the works of a typical burger, but you just can't figure out what's in the meat. At least it tastes good.

Just as you are about to take a bite, Theodore says, "Strange. That typically does not go into a burger." You look at him questioningly. He looks a little bewildered, but quickly regains his composure. "I ordered this for the sole purpose of finding out what the mystery ingredient is, and I have indeed confirmed what it is. The revelation is quite surprising; however, there is nothing to worry about," he assures you. "It is quite safe to eat."

Now you start to second guess yourself. You lift the top bun, surveying the meat closely. After a second, you shrug and begin eating. Though you've had the burger a few times before, the momentary scare you just had makes you feel slightly braver than normal.

You and Theodore shortly finish off your burgers. Exiting Wuck, you decide to stop by Bookworms. Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san, who you share another social link with, are excited to see you. Theodore asks them about the different types of books available, and Bunkichi-san, delighted by Theodore's interest, begins to show him around. You end up leaving Bookworms with a handful of novels, courtesy of Theodore's seemingly endless money supply.

The rest of the day seems to fly by, and by the time you leave the last store, the sun is beginning to set. Theodore looks pleased. "I had such an enjoyable day! I cannot wait to show my master these souvenirs," he says, holding up his bags, which are overflowing with manga, takoyaki, sweets, and sushi. You can't help but think that he looks exactly like an excitable tourist.

Theodore's expression turns serious as he searches for your eyes. "Minato-san, I realize I have said already this many times today, but, once again, thank you." His voice is soft. "You have fulfilled my wish to see Iwatodai Station. However, I am not yet satisfied. I wish to know more about this world… if I were to request to visit another part of this city, will you once again accompany me?"

You nod and say, "Yeah. Let's do this again soon."

"Fantastic." Theodore leaves your eyes to gaze at the setting sun. "I was so busy enjoying myself that I had not noticed the time slipping away. I took up your whole afternoon… I am so very lucky that you are willing to indulge in my desires!" He looks a little guilty, but happy nonetheless. "Let us return to the Velvet Room."

When you arrive back in the Velvet Room, Theodore thanks you once more and hands you rewards for completing two of his requests. You leave soon after, and you catch of glimpse of Theodore showing Igor the things he had bought before the Velvet Room disappears.

Before returning to the dorm, you stop by Aohige and stock up on supplies for Tartarus. After leaving the mall, you breathe in the night air. Your walk back to the dorm is peaceful.


	5. Emperor: Rank II

EMPEROR: RANK II

As you exit your classroom, you feel some stares on your back. Rumors most likely spread like crazy after students saw you with Theodore yesterday. The whole thing with the anatomical model probably only added to the fire. It doesn't bother you, though, and you cross the hall to the student council room for the day's meeting.

Just as your hand reaches for the handle, Mitsuru opens the door to the student council room. She has papers and folders cradled in her arms. "Oh. Arisato. Were you heading inside? There's no meeting today. I have some urgent business to attend to, and Hidetoshi isn't feeling well."

"Alright." You had originally planned on working on your social link with Hoshiko, a fellow council member, but you now have to find another way to spend the rest of your day.

"I apologize if you cleared your afternoon for student council," Mitsuru says. "I am glad, however, that you're taking the meetings so seriously. It has been busy, and we appreciate the extra help." She pauses, as if trying to remember something. "Oh, yes, would you give this to Akihiko?" She pulls a paper out from one of the folders and hands it to you. "These are notes from the class he missed when he received his last checkup." You give them a quick look over; the handwriting is super neat, and everything looks like it's been described in extreme, precise detail. "I believe he has boxing club today. Well, if you'll excuse, I must be on my way."

You step aside and give her a parting nod. Mitsuru's still putting a good amount of distance between you and her. Just like Yukari, you're probably lacking something to begin a social link with Mitsuru.

You begin walking towards where the athletic clubs are and easily find the area where the boxing team is practicing. It's a general workout room, with weights and two treadmills. Lockers line one side of the room. A boxing ring, however, takes center spotlight. There, Akihiko is busy sparring with another student. You remain where you are, not wanting to interrupt their practice. One of the members notices you and comes over. "Hey, man. Did you want to join? Sorry, we're not accepting new members."

You shake your head and tell him you have something to give to Akihiko.

"Oh, okay. Well, practice is gonna be for another hour or so. I can give him the paper for you." He holds out a bandaged hand.

"It's okay," you say. "I can wait."

"Uh, are you sure?" The club members shrugs. "Suit yourself. You can take a seat over there," he says, pointing a metal bench tucked in the corner of the room. "But if you have to leave, just hand over the paper to me or another member if Sanada-senpai's still busy." You thank him, and he sprints away.

You park yourself on the bench, and your eyes wander over to Akihiko. He's sweating like crazy, but it seems like he's having a lot of fun. He's also a really good team captain; over the course of that one hour, you see some of the rookie members gain a lot of confidence. But it's not through words of encouragement. He's never been good with words, anyway, but that doesn't matter.

Here, you get the chance to observe how good of a boxer he really is. He doesn't need words; his actions speak for themselves. In Tartarus, since battles can get hectic, you never really noticed how fluid Akihiko's movements are. In the ring, you feel as though Akihiko moves to a beat only he can hear. There's something almost mesmerizing about his rhythm. His punches are clean and with purpose, and his ability to dodge against human opponents is impressive. By the time the practice is over, none of the members have been able to touch him.

"Good practice, guys," Akihiko says approvingly. "I'll you see all in a couple of days."

The club begins to pack up, and the guy you spoke to earlier walks up to you. "Wow, I can't believe you stayed that long. Then again, it is really cool to see Sanada-senpai box." He grins, scratching the back of his head. "He's a really big inspiration to all of us."

You can definitely see why. In fact, for a moment, you're kind of wishing you had joined the boxing team instead of swim.

One by one, the club members begin to leave until it's just you and Akihiko. He's by the lockers, getting his things. You get up and walk over to him.

"Hey, Arisato," he says to you after downing half a bottle of water. There's sweat glistening down his face. "I see you don't have that anatomical model anymore." He chuckles quietly.

You half-smile. "No, but I do have these notes from Mitsuru-senpai."

"Oh, thanks. Wait, is that why you stayed the whole practice? You could have just left it with one of my teammates."

"It's alright. It was cool watching you spar."

Akihiko seems surprised but pleased with your remark. "Thanks," he says again. "Boxing is difficult, but it gets me pumped up. I know that I don't inflict as much damage as your sword or Mitsuru's épée, but I like depending on my own punches." His hand closes in a tight fist.

You say, "You've been keeping up in Tartarus anyway. You should continue fighting with what you're comfortable with."

Akihiko nods seriously. "I will." Then, it looks like an idea has popped into his head. "Hey, this is just a thought, but how about I give you some boxing lessons? I know you just said to fight with what you're comfortable with, but relying on your fists now and then isn't so bad. Especially if you find yourself in a situation without a weapon and no backup." He seems excited at the idea. "Well, what do you think? We could do it after my club meetings."

You nod, feeling a little eager to start.

"Alright then. On days you're free and I have practice, just stop by here. I won't cover anything intense. It'll be just the basics."

"Sounds good, senpai."

"I'm looking forward to our first practice," he says. He double-checks he hasn't left anything in his locker before slamming it shut. "I'm gonna hit the showers. I'll see you later tonight."

You nod and watch Akihiko's retreating back as it disappears into the restroom. You feel pretty damn lucky. You're getting free boxing lessons from the school's team captain. You're just hoping his fangirls don't find out about this and take it as some sort of challenge. Hanging out with Akihiko is pretty fun, but there's always the chance one girl is going to go completely rabid one day and rip into you.

You shudder at the thought and shake your head rapidly to get rid of it. Right before you can leave the room, you feel Akihiko's social link strengthen once more. The same voice murmurs soothingly to you,

" _Your power to create Personas of the Emperor Arcana has grown_ …"

The power you just recieved feels extra warm, and you can feel your heart beat faster than normal. This hasn't happened with any of your other social links, but you're not oblivious to the probable cause. Your decide to head back to the dorm and spend the rest of the day listening to music. You're lost in thought, but, somehow, you keep going back to thinking how much you're looking forward to your first practice with Akihiko.


	6. Magician: Rank III

MAGICIAN: RANK III

Unfortunately, as the days go by, you don't have time to train with Akihiko. You find a lot of your after school time is taken up by other social links and studying. Not to mention that, five days ago, you just beat two tough opponents and gained a new member, a girl your age named Fuuka. She's taking over Mitsuru's duties as your navigator in Tartarus, and though she doesn't seem very confident, you have a feeling your quiet, teal-haired classmate will become a dependable and invaluable team member.

Tonight is the first night Fuuka will be navigating the team. It'll be a good way for her to get experience. Also, Theodore had called you in the morning, letting you know that the path to the next block was now accessible. Before leaving the dorm, you talk quietly with her for a minute, reassuring her that she'll do fine. Fuuka smiles shyly at you and says, "Thank you, Minato-kun. I will do my best."

You decide to take Junpei, Akihiko, and Mitsuru with you. Yukari agrees to stay behind and help Fuuka.

Before you take the teleporter to the last floor you left off on, Fuuka gasps softly. "Oh, sorry, but Lucia just noticed… there's something strange about Tartarus tonight. It seems, oh how do I say this? ...unstable."

You and your teammates share worried glances.

"Unstable?" Mitsuru ponders aloud. "Penthesilea has never sensed that before… we'll just have to be extra cautious tonight. Regardless, we have faith you'll be able to navigate us."

Junpei nods excitedly. "Yeah! Don't worry, you're going to do great."

Fuuka nods, looking a bit more confident. Yukari places a hand comfortingly on her shoulder as the two of them wave goodbye to you and the rest of the team.

You enter Tartarus. As Theodore had said, you can now continue onto the next block. You trudge fearlessly on. Still, the enemies on the next floor are new, tough, and, unfortunately, plenty. Fuuka's analyze ability works faster than Mitsuru's, but you can feel your energy draining away at an alarming rate. Is this what Fuuka meant by "unstable?" There's something particularly exhausting about the dungeon's atmosphere today.

After your tenth battle and climbing five floors, you pause before the stairs to the next floor and survey your teammates' conditions. They actually seem to be in better form than you, especially Junpei. He's got a fire in his eyes that matches his persona's skills. He grins at you. "After your breather, let's take at least one more floor!"

Akihiko says, "It's your choice, Arisato."

"Are you feeling alright?" Fuuka voice echoes throughout the air. "If you're feeling tired, please come back."

"Aww, but I'm feeling so pumped right now…" Junpei scratches the back of his head. "But, whatever, man. You kinda look ready to call it a night. I'm good with whatever you want."

You think for a minute. You _are_ tired; but, Junpei does seem excited. And, maybe, you can ask him to take charge, just for one floor. After a short internal debate, you give in and say that one more floor can't hurt. "I'm counting on you, Junpei." You nod to him.

Junpei's face brightens instantly. "No problem! Leave it to me, man!" He pumps his fist. "Let's go!"

You half smile and follow your enthusiastic friend up the stairs. Though, after a few steps, you instantly sense something's wrong. You feel faint. Your vision swims, and you black out for a couple of seconds. When you come to, you're alone. Even worse, the usually bright halls of Tartarus are completely black. You reach out your hand hesitantly, and eventually find the hard surface of a wall. You use that to carefully get up, and hear a strange static in your head. "..zzz...M...Mi…zzz…"

You call out Fuuka's name hesitantly.

"...zzz...Minato-kun!" You can hear Fuuka's voice clearly, a comfort in this dark situation. "Oh, I'm so glad I was able to get through! The connection's awful on this floor… I haven't been able to reach anyone else. Are you okay?"

You're about to answer you're fine when you see flames illuminate a room down one of the halls. "Hold on, Fuuka," you say and summon your own light source, Pyro Jack. You run to where the fire originated from and find Junpei surrounded by two glowing red enemies. He's breathing heavily, his earlier adrenaline mixed in with a healthy dose of fear.

"Minato-" Junpei starts to say, but is cut off as he narrowly dodges an attack from one of the shadows. Through the chaos, you manage notice its power is ice-based. If that's the case, then fire must be its weakness. If so, Junpei should be able to at least get them both down, even though his magic skills aren't that strong. Why hasn't he then?

That's when you realize Junpei is shaking pretty badly. He's not focused; he's flat-out panicking.

With all of your strength, you yell, "Pyro Jack!" The pumpkin-headed persona raises its lantern and unleashes maragion onto the two enemies. They scream as the flames engulf them, and they fall to the ground, twitching. "Junpei, now!" you forcefully command your team member, not wanting the opportunity for an all-out attack to go to waste.

Junpei looks wide-eyed at you before shaking his head and standing up. "Damn it, what the hell am I doing?!" Without another word, the two of you rush forward and hack and slash into the two fallen enemies. By the time the two of you are done, they disappear, becoming one once more with the darkness.

Unexpectedly, Junpei's social link strengthens again.

However, the increase in power is too much for you at this point; you're completely exhausted. You place your hands onto your knees, your breaths ragged and uneven. Junpei comes over, and you feel his hand on your shoulder. "Minato, I... " He sounds guilty. "Shit, man, I'm sorry-"

"Arisato! Iori!" Mitsuru and Akihiko round the corner, coming into view. They look bewildered but, thankfully, unhurt. "Are you two alright?"

You nod slowly, but, nonetheless, reach into your pocket for a traesto gem. "Fuuka, if you can hear me, we're coming back."

"...zzz… okay… s… here… zzz…"

"I agree," Mitsuru says. "I think we've learned a valuable lesson today." That's when you notice she's trembling a bit as well. You glance over at Akihiko; his face is etched with apprehension. You make a mental note to ask Fuuka about Tartarus' conditions before future expeditions.

"Here, dude." Junpei offers you his shoulder, and you gratefully sling your arm around it. You crush the traesto gem in your palm, and a circle of light encircles your team. In a few seconds, you're back at the entrance of Tartarus. Fuuka and Yukari run over worriedly, and Mitsuru explains what had happened.

The trip back to the dorm feels unbearably long, but Junpei never lets go of your arm. He holds you steadily, supporting you every step of the way.


	7. Emperor: Rank III

EMPEROR: RANK III

You've caught a pretty bad cold. You knew pushing yourself that first night when Tartarus was unstable would do a number on your body; you just weren't expecting it to ail you for three days. You miss school those three days, confined to your bed. Thankfully, your dorm mates constantly check on you.

The first day, Yukari stops by and gives you notes for classes you missed. She admonishes you for acting for recklessly. "Know your limits, okay, stupid? You gotta take care of yourself," she tells you disapprovingly, but you can sense a warmth behind her words.

The second day, Fuuka brings you soup she had bought from the store. She says that she thought of making you something, but was worried it wouldn't turn out good. You tell her she seems like she'd make a good cook, and Fuuka simply sighs and answers, "I wish."

And the third day, Junpei visits you. He's a little sheepish, still upset about what happened that night. You tell him it's okay, but Junpei doesn't look convinced. "I'll make it up to you, dude, I promise," he says to you. You nod.

By the fourth day, you're much better. You go to school and do your best to catch up on everything you missed. By the end of the day, you're feeling pretty good. Yukari's notes helped a lot. Junpei had lent you some of his notes as well, but seeing as they were filled with doodles and illegible writing, you had set them aside and given him a strained, "Thanks."

As you pack up, you wonder what to do. Then, you remember that Akihiko has boxing practice today. A light spar would be the perfect activity to stretch your muscles; after being bedridden for three days, you need the exercise before fighting again in Tartarus.

You make your way to the workout room where the boxing team is practicing. You quietly open the door and walk over to the same bench you had sat on before. Akihiko is busy giving some sort of pep talk, but a few members' attentions are diverted over to you. You give them a nod, and they look at each other before nodding back and turning to Akihiko.

Akihiko also glances over in your direction. You assume he knows why you're there, as he only pauses for a minute before continuing to talk to his teammates. They've got a big match coming up in a couple of months, and it sounds like Akihiko's making sure his team will be in the best shape possible. But, again, this motivation is more prevalent through his punches than his words. You study his every move carefully, from the way he tilts his fist slightly before getting ready to deal a blow to the way his back straightens tightly as he prepares to block an attack.

Before you know it, practice for the boxing team is over, and Akihiko is saying goodbye to everyone. The members file out slowly one by one, and five minutes later, the room is empty, save for you and Akihiko.

"Hey, Arisato. Thanks for waiting." Akihiko walks over, slinging a towel over his shoulder. His shirt is drenched in sweat, clinging close to his body. You can just make out the outline of well-toned muscles. "You sure you're okay to practice? You just recovered from that cold."

"How about you?" you say back good-naturedly. "Who wanted to jump right back into Tartarus after getting hurt?"

Akihiko chuckles softly. "I would have, if Mitsuru hadn't insisted. Well, anyway, I believe you. Here." He tosses a pair of boxing gloves at you. They're blue and slightly worn. "Can't get started without those. You won't be needing headgear, either. We'll take it easy for today." He sounds concerned. "I don't want you getting sick again."

"Yeah." You start to put on your gloves, but Akihiko stops you.

"You gotta stretch first. Just follow me." He begins, and you hurriedly drop your gloves to join him. He is very thorough, making sure that you're keeping up. After fifteen minutes, Akihiko gives you the okay. "Now you can put on the gloves," he says approvingly. You slip the blue gloves on. They fit perfectly. "Haha, you don't look half bad." He gives you a small grin. "Alright, come over here." He leads you to one of the punching bags.

You ask what you'll be starting with.

"Your stance," he answers. "That's the most important part of boxing. If you don't have solid control over your own body, there's no way you'll be able to beat somebody else. Now, I want you to pretend you're facing an opponent. How would you normally stand?"

You think a minute, then assume a pose like a character in a fighting game.

Akihiko chuckles softly. "No, that's going to get you beat up. Here." He comes closer and positions your arms. His hands are calloused and rough, but you don't mind. "This is what you _should_ be doing…" You turn your head to face him, and he trails off as your dark blue eyes meet his light gray ones. You can just slightly feel his warm breath tickle your cheek as a hint of confusion crosses his face. "Uh, anyway, just keep your arms like that." He almost stumbles away, then realizes your legs need repositioning as well. "Watch my legs." From a comfortable distance, he shows you the proper form for your legs. You follow suit and do feel that your stance is more stable then before. Though, you're also intensely aware of what had just happened.

Akihiko seems to brush it off quickly, though. He soon launches into short descriptions about various punches and demonstrates a few of them on the bag. He invites you to try some, and for the next hour, you're throwing different types of punches over and over while Akihiko watches you. He chimes in now and then, mainly to let you know what you're doing wrong, what you're doing right, and when to use what punch. You didn't expect your brain to get such a workout, but, after the practice, you feel quite knowledgeable about the different boxing techniques.

Akihiko throws you a water bottle. "I'm impressed. You picked up on everything pretty quickly."

"Thanks." Taking off your gloves, you uncap the bottle and begin to drink. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Akihiko is watching you. You feel slightly self-conscious, given what had happened earlier. You wipe the stray drops of water from your lips and walk over to the lockers to get your things.

There's a short silence, and you can hear Akihiko's calm breathing before he says, "Well, anyway, we should probably take a shower."

"Together?" you ask, momentarily forgetting who you're with. Junpei's had a bit of an effect on you; you're much more prone to make dirty jokes. As the realization that you're _not_ with Junpei slaps you across the face, you silently admonish yourself. Turning around, you start to say, "I'm joking-"

You pause. Just for a moment, you see that same confusion in Akihiko's face that you saw earlier. Then, a pinch of red starts to form around the tips of his ears. If he's flustered, though, you don't notice it in his words, as he firmly says, " _Separate_ showers. You know what I mean." He sighs, though he doesn't seem annoyed, like how he usually reacts when his fangirls vehemently proclaim how sexy he is. "Arisato, you've been hanging around Iori too much for your own good."

He hit the nail right on the head. You laugh and shrug. "That is most likely the cause."

"Well, that's Iori for you." Akihiko shrugs as well and joins you at the lockers. He opens his own, effectively making a barrier between your face and his. You wonder if his ears are still red. "You can go on ahead."

You sense that he's a bit hesitant to enter the shower area with you. You simply answer that you'll see him later and head over to the showers. You pick the shower at the end of the first row, quickly undress, and pull the curtain close. Right before you turn the water on, you realize your mistake in your haste to get inside. Cold water comes pouring down, and you let out a small gasp. After a few seconds that feel like an eternity, the water becomes comfortably warm.

The pleasant temperature slowly calms you. As you quietly contemplate your relationship with Akihiko, his social link grows in power once more. The heat and the increase in strength spin your head for a couple of seconds.

Shortly afterward, you can hear someone else, presumably Akihiko, turn on a shower. You take this chance to shut off your own shower and dry as quickly as you can. "I'll be heading back, Akihiko-senpai," you say before leaving.

"Yeah, see you later," comes Akihiko's reply.

You think about waiting for him, then figure a walk together might be a little awkward. You double-check you have everything before exiting the room.


	8. Magician: Rank IV

MAGICIAN: RANK IV

A couple of days pass, and the whole "shower situation" has blown over with Akihiko. At least, you think it has. You have one more practice with him before the week ends, and things seem to be fine. You don't learn anything new and just practice the punches you had learned about previously.

After your boxing lesson, you head back to the dorm. Outside, Fuuka and Yukari are petting a light gray dog. His bright, red eyes are shining as he wags his tail back and forth. When you step closer, his heads turns to you. For some reason, it looks as though he's giving you a look of understanding.

Before you can say anything, Yukari says, "Oh, Minato! Come say hi to Koromaru."

"He used to belong to a monk from Naganaki Shrine," Fuuka explains. You pet his head softly, and he barks. He's pretty cute.

Later that evening, Ikutsuki holds a short dorm meeting to talk about the full moon battles. It only lasts a half hour, and you, Fuuka, Junpei, and Yukari walk down to the lounge. You aren't able to go to Tartarus tonight since Mitsuru and Akihiko are busy.

"Well, now what?" Junpei says, glancing at the clock. "It's only eight!"

"You could do your homework," Yukari says, then adds sneakily, "you know, for a change."

Fuuka giggles quietly as Junpei loudly declares, "Maybe I've already finished my homework for the weekend." He stealthily winks at you. Clearly, he hasn't. "Anyway, tomorrow's Sunday. Hey, who's up for going to Paulownia Mall?"

Yukari mulls it over and eventually says, "Yeah, that actually sounds kinda fun. How about you two?" She looks over at you and Fuuka.

Fuuka smiles and nods. You do the same.

"Great, let's get going!" Junpei holds the dorm door's open for you and the girls, and you step out into the cool night air. Your trip to the mall is pleasant. You like the friendly atmosphere between you and your fellow second year students. Yukari and Junpei constantly bicker the entire way, and you and Fuuka laugh at them. It'd be nice, you think as you look at your three friends, if this could last forever.

When you arrive at Paulownia Mall, Yukari pushes Junpei inside, reacting to an innuendo he had cheekily said. "God, Stupei, can't you be more like Minato?"

You and Junpei glance at each other before laughing. "Man, I don't think Minato's the saint you're making him out to be. No, I take that back - I _know_." Junpei jauntily tips his cap in your direction.

"Ugh, _boys_ ," Yukari scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Why did I agree to come again?"

"Come on, Yukari-chan," Fuuka says soothingly. "I think Minato-kun and Junpei-kun are very nice."

"You hear that, Yuka-tan? And Fuuka's the nicest person here, so I _know_ she wouldn't lie." Junpei grins before walking forward.

"I envy you, Fuuka," Yukari says. "I wish _I_ was able to see the good in Junpei. All I see is a huge perverted idiot." She looks at you. "What do you think of Junpei?"

You think for a bit. Up ahead, Junpei is shamelessly attempting to flirt with girls who look a few years older than him. They flip their hair at him and come dangerously close to stomping his feet with their tall heels before going into Escapade. When you look back at him, you see he still has a silly grin on his face. You slowly say that he _is_ an idiot. A big one, at that. "But I like that about him," you add. You can feel his social link accumulate power.

Fuuka smiles. "I understand completely, Minato-kun."

Yukari looks exasperated. "You guys are weird," she says, shaking her head.

"Hey, guys, let's do some karaoke!" Junpei waves excitedly to you from the steps of Mandragora. Before you can answer, he bounds up the staircase and disappears inside the karaoke bar.

"Um, okay, sounds fun," Fuuka says a little nervously. You and the girls follow Junpei inside. Mandragora's pretty busy, but the workers are able to squeeze your group into a room. You have a lot of fun over the next hour, your group taking turns to sing. Even Fuuka quietly performs a song, at the urging of both Junpei and Fuuka.

After your rendition of your favorite song, Yukari says to you, "So that's the song you're always listening to! It's pretty good." She looks over at Fuuka. "Hey, will you come with me to the bathroom?"

Fuuka nods, and the two girls leave, shutting the door behind them.

Junpei stretches and asks, "Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom together?" Then, his eyes shine. "I bet it's something _kinky_."

You shake your head. "You wish. It's pretty late, so the two of them going together is safer. Who knows who's wandering around at this time?"

"Uh, right…" Junpei trails off, and worry flashes across his face. This sort of expression has only appeared a few times in the months you've known him, but it bothers you nonetheless.

Still, you decide not to push it and mention meeting Koromaru earlier.

"Oh, cool." Junpei smiles, and whatever you saw earlier disappears. "What kind of dog is he?"

"An albino Shiba Inu."

Recognition flickers in Junpei's eyes. "I think I've met him before. Red eyes, right?" You nod. "Yeah, yeah, I met him a couple months before you transferred to school. It was actually here, at Paulownia Mall. I was sitting on a bench, and I was pissed because… uh, because…"

It seems your plan to distract Junpei from whatever he was thinking about before has backfired horribly. He looks twice as distraught.

You sit silently and patiently, waiting for your friend to collect his thoughts.

Junpei takes off his cap and scratches his head. He seems glad you didn't immediately pressure him for an answer. "It was just something stupid," he eventually says calmly. "Anyway, I was sitting, and Koromaru came over. I think he knew I was in a bad mood," Junpei half-laughs. "He licked my hand and wouldn't leave until he thought I was better. Dogs sure are something."

You gently laugh with him. He gets up and picks the karaoke book, looking for another song. As you watch him flip through the pages, you feel like you've learned something new about him. He probably didn't tell you why he was so angry because he doesn't want to depend on you. But it's okay, you think. When he's ready, he'll tell you.

Words float through your mind, telling you the Magician social link has reached the next rank. You gladly embrace the power.

A few minutes later, Fuuka and Yukari come back.

"You girls okay?" Junpei asks after they shut the door.

"Yeah, no creeps, thankfully," Yukari answers as she sits down. "I wish Mandragora had its own bathrooms. I thought there'd be some drunk weirdos outside of Escapade... oh, you know," she suddenly says, remembering something, "I heard someone was giving booze to kids here. Like, ten, eleven year olds."

Junpei stiffens slightly. Then, he quietly says, "Then they better catch that guy. Or, better yet, I'll do it myself. I don't want any kids getting hurt." You find this serious side of Junpei impressive.

Even Yukari seems surprised. "Wow, Junpei. That was actually pretty cool of you."

"Oh my, is Yuka-tan falling for me?" Junpei winks at Yukari, quickly returning to his silly self.

"As if!" Yukari sticks out her tongue, and the two start squabbling again.

Fuuka quietly giggles. "This was a good idea. I'm glad we decided to go out tonight."

You smile and agree with her. Another hour flies by, and then you all decide it's time to return to the dorm.

Back in your room, you fall into sleep easily and quickly.


	9. Attendant: Date II

ATTENDANT: DATE II

It's the Sunday before the next full moon boss. You and your teammates have been on edge as the days grow closer, and people affected with Apathy Syndrome are increasing in number. Couples appear to be the latest victims, and the whole thing is stirring up a fierce rumor mill at school. Whispers of students waking up together in the sleazy Shirakawa Boulevard area are quite the norm, and Junpei has gladly taken it upon him to conjure up reasons why students would be there, much to the annoyance of Yukari.

You're in your room, getting ready for the day. As you study your reflection in the mirror, your cell phone rings.

"Hello?" You hear Theodore's voice. "Minato-san, good morning! How are you?"

You tell him you're doing just fine as you walk over to your dresser and rummage around for socks. "Are you okay, Theodore?"

"Yes, yes, I am quite fine." There is a merry lilt in his voice. "I am calling to ask if you could spare the time this afternoon to fulfill another of my requests."

Sitting on your neatly made bed, you hold the phone to your ear with your shoulder and slip on your socks. "I'm free. What do you want to do?"

"Wonderful. Then, may I ask that you accompany me to Port Island Station?"

You answer that it's good with you, and Theodore thanks you. You hang up shortly after and leave your room. In the hall, Akihiko is also locking up his room. You notice he has workout clothes and running shoes on. "Oh, hey," your senpai says to you.

"Hey. Going running?" you ask.

"Yeah, the weather's pretty nice now." He pauses. "Wanna join me?" He sounds hopeful.

You shake your head and reply that you've promised to meet someone.

"Okay." There's the smallest hint of disappointment in his voice. "Well, I'll see you later." Before you can say anything else, Akihiko jogs towards the stairs. As you hear his powerful steps bounding down the steps, you rub the back of your head, feeling a little bad.

By the time you get to the lounge, Akihiko has already left. Mitsuru and Fuuka are having breakfast, talking about the upcoming full moon. You grab an apple and say you'll be out for the afternoon. The girls wave to you, and then you're off to Paulownia Mall.

When you arrive in the Velvet Room, Igor is nowhere in sight. Theodore, though, is very happy to see you. You're happy also to see him… until you properly take in his choice of clothing. It makes you cringe; over his blue attendant uniform, he's wearing a bright pink apron, shaped into a heart. It's cute, _too cute_ ; there's white frills and everything. His cap is off as well, and his white hair looks slightly unkempt. Regardless, he does not seem at all concerned about his appearance and says, "Hello, Minato-san. You're looking well."

You answer, "And you look… busy."

Theodore laughs. "Yes. My master has an obligation to attend to today, and he lets me pursue my interests when he is not here. Give me one moment to clean up." He opens up one of the doors lined up on the left and disappears inside. You take a moment to wonder where the hell those doors lead.

Not a minute later, Theodore appears, that pink eyesore thankfully gone. He has rolled his sleeves back down, and the cap is neatly placed once again on his head. In his right hand, he is holding what is probably a picnic basket. An aroma wafts through the room, and you feel your stomach grumble as a response.

"Are you ready to leave?" Theodore asks you. To be honest, you'd rather he give you whatever he has in that basket, as your energy is purely running on that small apple you ate on the way over. But you convince yourself you can wait, and the two of you leave.

Since it's still only nine in the morning, there aren't that many people at Port Island Station. It's a nice lull, though, and you ask Theodore what he wanted to do first, hoping that it would have to do with that picnic basket.

As luck should have it, your acquaintance answers, "Follow me." Theodore leads you to the cluster of tables across from Screenshot and picks one to sit at, clearing away the crumbs with a handkerchief. He pulls out a chair and says, "Please sit, Minato-san."

You oblige, feeling very babied. However, any other thoughts go right out of your mind as Theodore places the basket on the table.

"I have prepared breakfast for you. From your many furtive glances at this basket, I assume you are more than ready to eat," Theodore gently teases you. "Well, I will not delay appeasing your appetite any longer." He opens the basket and begins to pull out an assortment of items. It's an endless stream of mouthwatering food; miso soup, grilled fish, steamed rice with fried egg on top, natto, fresh vegetables… there's too much!

You don't even know where to begin. After a short internal debate, you start with the soup. Like when you ate at Hagakure with Akihiko, you tentatively drink a small spoonful of soup. Flavor suddenly overloads your senses, spinning your head for second. Then, you decide, screw it -you'll take Akihiko's approach. You gulp down the hot soup, picking out the vegetables with chopsticks and eating those with haste as well.

Theodore watches you, looking a little nervous. "Why are you eating so quickly, Minato-san? Please slow down. Or… is it because the sight and smell of what I have prepared is not to your liking, and you wish for it to disappear as soon as possible?"

You stop mid-bite and laugh. Theodore sure knows how to overthink the absolute crap out of a situation. Before he can reprimand you for laughing, you say, "This is really good. Thank you for making all of this."

"Ah, you are very welcome." There is a warm smile on his face. "I am glad you like my cooking… your opinion matters to me, of course." It seems he wants to elaborate on that, but he just shakes his head and instead says, "As I said, please slow down! If my own cooking were to cause you harm, I…" He falls silent, looking very troubled.

You're both amused and touched by Theodore's intense concern for you. Still, you control your rush to consume everything on the table and take it slow. Theodore begins to eat with you as well, and conversation begins rather easily. You ask Theodore about life in the Velvet Room, and he says, "It is very fun. I enjoy helping our visitors reach their highest potential." He smiles. "You are certainly an interesting guest. It makes me very happy to know you are working diligently on your social links."

"Yeah. They've been helping in battles."

"As they should," Theodore says, nodding. As he cuts into a piece of fish, a flood of people enter the station, filling the air with loud conversation. You figure there must be a movie showing around this time. To confirm your suspicions, most of the new crowd gravitates toward Screenshot. A few of them are Gekkoukan students, and you can feel their stares literally burning into your back as they pass by you and Theodore. Guess you'll be hearing rumors again about you and a "man in a really weird blue suit" alongside the ones about Shirakawa Boulevard.

A couple you recognize from Class 2-D makes themselves particularly conspicuous as they say loudly, "Are they having a _picnic_ or something? He looks a little older…" The girl giggles, putting a hand to her mouth. "That's kinda gross."

A shadow falls across Theodore's face. You feel a little angry and start to stand up, but Theodore grabs your arm before you can do anything rash. The couple walks away scot-free, hands intertwined, their backs hunched from secret laughter.

You feel your momentary anger subside and sit back down. The food seems a little less appetizing now.

Theodore quietly says, "I am sorry, Minato-san." He slowly breathes in. "Perhaps this is not a good idea. Let us return to the Velvet Room-"

You shake your head and continue eating. "Your fish is getting cold," you say calmly.

Theodore stares at you for a couple of seconds, his eyes filled with disbelief. But hidden beneath that, there's an overwhelming warmness. It raises your heartbeat slightly.

Eventually, Theodore gives in and starts eating as well. You block out the intruding sounds of the station and focus solely on the table space that you and Theodore share. Now and then, you glance up at his face. He is visibly less cheery than before, his mouth drawn into a straight line that is only broken when he takes a bite of his food. You really don't like seeing anyone like that.

So, you start talking again, asking him about Igor. Gradually, Theodore becomes comfortable once more and smiles while answering your questions, though you can sense that he's also more aware of the people passing by. "My master is quite a delightful man. And has a delightful nose," Theodore chuckles. "That reminds me, my sisters used to sing a song about his nose. I cannot remember exactly how it went, but it was quite amusing."

"Sisters?" you ask, intrigued.

"Yes, their names are Margaret and Elizabeth," Theodore continues. "Margaret is the eldest, Elizabeth is the middle child, and I am the youngest." He smiles. "We are very much typical siblings. Since I am the youngest, I often receive the 'short end of the stick' and endure much of their teasing."

The thought makes you laugh. You ask Theodore what they've done to him in the past, and a blush forms on his cheeks.

"It's quite embarrassing," he says abashed. "Still, I… I would like to tell you. I would like you to know more about me." His expression is very trusting.

You nod, and Theodore begins talking about various incidents with his sisters. He becomes very animated, and you find yourself swept away by his detailed descriptions. Theodore's an expert storyteller; you can see every scene unfold in your head. From his stories, it becomes apparent that he loves his sisters very much, and, though they do enjoy teasing him, Margaret and Elizabeth love him as well.

"That was a fun day," Theodore says, after finishing a story about a party his sisters and he threw for Igor. Suddenly, he looks self-conscious and looks for a clock. "Oh dear, has it already been an hour?"

You ask him what's wrong.

He replies, "Surely you must be tired of my anecdotes. I only wanted to tell you a few, but I am afraid I got carried away." He sounds bashful.

"I don't mind at all." You smile. "Tell me more."

"Oh, I am afraid I will have to decline your request." Theodore smiles back. "Rather, I would like to hear about you. I have realized that I do not know much about you. I, of course, am learning plenty about the places you visit, such as this delightful station. However, I think I can acquire the most knowledge about your life from your own words."

You nod agreeably, and begin by talking about your fellow dorm mates. You mention Junpei and Akihiko, and Theodore brightens. "Ah, those are two of your social links, correct? The Magician and the Emperor."

"Yeah. They're good friends and teammates." Akihiko might become a little more than that, but that's all up in the air at this point. As you glance over at Theodore, you realize that you also feel something for the strange Velvet Attendant, though you're not sure if those feelings will grow into something more serious.

"I am glad you have been blessed with friends like these," Theodore says, sounding genuinely grateful.

"They've made my transition to the school much easier." You pause then add, "You have, too, Theodore. I like showing you around the city."

Theodore's eyebrows raise in surprise. His mouth quickly relaxes into a comfortable smile. "I am truly glad to hear that. I suppose that justifies me taking up your morning on this lovely Sunday." He sounds wistful.

"I don't mind at all." You stand up and stretch, aware of Theodore's golden eyes on you. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." You and Theodore quickly pack up, and the two of you begin walking over to Screenshot. Before you get to the entrance, someone catches your eye. Turning slightly, you see someone running toward the back alley of the station, where the sketchier clubs are. You recognize the clothes; it's Akihiko. He slows down and walks up to someone. The other person is tall, his hair hidden under a beanie and a long, heavy overcoat covering his body. Where have you seen him before…? Wait, didn't he visit Akihiko in the hospital-

"Oh, I am sorry… I just realized we did not plan this in advance." Theodore's worried voice causes you to turn your head back to him. The appearance of Akihiko and the other guy is pushed back in your mind as you walk up to a theater attendant and ask if there is anything showing right now. He tells you you're pretty darn lucky; a movie is just about to start, some new romance film. You look to Theodore for approval, and he nods, saying it does not matter to him. You, however, hesitate. Would it really be a good idea to see a romance movie…?

Eventually, you decide that it will probably be alright. _Probably_. Theodore once again pays, and the two of you head into the theater.

However, you quickly realize that it might get a little awkward; the theater is absolutely packed with couples. You and Theodore find a seat at the back, next to two girls, who appear to be the only non-couple there.

The movie is the standard rom-com, with the main couple bickering back and forth before slowly falling in love. However, halfway through the movie, your attention slowly wanders over to the two girls you're sitting next to. The shorter one has her head resting on her acquaintance's shoulder. Their hands are intertwined, their faces happy.

You look at Theodore, wondering if he has noticed the girls. He hasn't though; he appears to be completely focused the movie. Though, you can also sense he's a little sad. You find yourself studying Theodore's gloved hands. They look strong… you think what it would be like to intertwine your own fingers with his.

By the time the movie lets out, it is three in the afternoon. The sky has grown forecast; the chances of rain seem high. Theodore is a little passive. "What an enjoyable movie," he says, though his voice is flatter. "The bond that man and woman shared is quite envious… and acceptable." He sounds confused and saddened.

What that girl said earlier must still be getting to him. You say slowly, "I think love is love, no matter who is involved." The image of those two girls is fresh in your mind, and you smile as you remember how contented they looked. "If they're happy, then what's the problem?"

Theodore's eyes shine, and you are afraid that tears might begin to slide down his cheek. But he keeps composed and gives you a heavy smile. "You may just be the kindest human on this earth," he says, completely serious. "Would it not be nice if more people thought like you, Minato-san? Perhaps, one day..."

You return his smile. Theodore suggests returning to the Velvet Room, saying you have thoroughly fulfilled his request. There, Igor is nowhere to be seen. Theodore hands you your reward for completing another of his requests. You tell him you're up to showing him to another part of the city, and he says he will think about the next location.

Before you leave, you get a glimpse of a thoughtful expression on Theodore's face. It's a much better look than the one he was wearing before. Feeling content, you exit the Velvet Room.


	10. Emperor: Rank IV

EMPEROR: RANK IV

You're sleeping. At least, you think you are. In the background, there's the sound of a shower running. Shivering, you notice your body is very cold and on top of what feels like smooth tiles. With a bit of effort, you force your eyelids up. At first, all you see is fog. Then, your vision sharpens and the details of a furnished and elegant bathroom with sultry magenta walls come into clear focus. Towering before you is a large bathtub, with patterned curtains drawn. Behind the curtain, you can see the shadow of running water, the droplets splashing soundly at the bottom of the tub. You have a strange desire to pull open the curtain.

The rest of the room is taken up by the most expensive looking toilet and sink you've ever seen. You get up unsteadily and walk over to the sink. Framed above it is a tall mirror, equally as regal as the rest of the room's decor. That's when you see the reason why you're so cold.

You're completely naked, save for a towel wrapped very loosely around your waist. In the mirror's reflection, you see your clothes clumsily shrewn about behind you.

Where the hell is this…?

What the hell are you doing here...?

What the hell were you doing…?

As soon as you try to search for answers, your head pounds and an unfamiliar voice whispers in your mind.

" _Embrace your desires_..." it purrs to you, sending tingles down your back. It holds you tightly, its breath hot against your cheek. " _It is but human nature…_ "

You try to resist, attempting to find reason. Why are you here? You grit your teeth and close your eyes. You are here because - _because_ -

The voice laughs soothingly. " _Because what? The reason does not matter... nothing matters, save for your desires. These are your true feelings… why should you reject them?_ "

Because this isn't right, you argue. But it is a weak, flimsy argument. Your rationality is fading away. The steam in the room increases, dizzying your head. You're blinded.

In the mist, the voice grows louder. " _Open the door, and a world of pleasure will consume you_."

A knock sounds throughout the room. Your feet move on their own towards the bathroom door, and you drowsily place a hand on the handle. You open it.

Someone is waiting on the other side. The person's entire body is wrapped in fog, obscuring any discernable features that would mark it as male or female. You aren't scared, not disgusted. Instead, you feel warm, hot, even. The feeling bursts through your whole body, and a longing for them to come closer takes over your mind.

" _Boy… girl… it does not matter_ ," the voice says, urging you to take the person's hand. " _These are your true feelings…_ "

You find yourself thinking the voice is right. That never mattered to you. To hell with gender. You grasp tightly onto the person's hand and pull them inside, the door shutting close behind him. As you play with their fingers, you notice their hand is lined with cuts and scratches. For a second, you feel as if you've felt this person's hand before. Then, the air intoxicates your senses, and you teasingly trace your own finger along their chest. Beyond their mask of fog, the person gives you a smirk before wrapping their arms around you.

Their embrace is strong and warm; you're melting at their heated touch.

But whose touch? Names run through your mind, then disappear in a flash.

Who knows?

 _Who cares._

Breaking free, you nimbly lead the person toward the shower. You place a hand on the curtain, getting ready to open it.

Before you can do so, the person suddenly speaks in a deep-throated rumble. "You're such a damn flirt, you know?" They cross their arms, shaking their head. "You make me so mad… first you tease me by suggesting we shower together. Then you were with another man..." He grips your hand firmly, and you feel your consciousness surface. Shower…? Who… who did you say that to…? What other man…?

"You're _mine_ , do you understand?" They cup your chin, bring your face closer to theirs.

Before your lips touch, the memories come flooding back in broken pieces; why you're there, what you're doing, and, _most importantly_ , who's about to kiss you. You place two hands firmly on his chest and gasp, "Stop, Akihiko-senpai!"

The barrier on his face shatters, and Akihiko's wide eyes stare into your equally bewildered ones. "A-Arisato? What… what the hell…?" The mist begins to fade away from his body, until only boxers cover his body. Slowly, he takes in the proximity of his and your bodies and the disturbing lack of clothing. He yanks his hand away from yours, and you see he's left a bright red mark. "Did, did I do that?" He stumbles even further away, almost falling onto the cool floor. " _Dammit_ , what did I _do_?"

You try to respond, but no words come out. You can typically keep your calm in tense situations, but this? Damn, you're flustered, the most embarrassed you've been in a long time. What could you possibly say in this situation?

Turns out, you don't have to say anything. There's a static crackling, and then Fuuka's distressed voice pleadingly says, "...Minato-kun? Akihiko-senpai? Please answer me if you're there!"

For a moment, there's complete silence. Akihiko is still completely shocked, not to mention as red-hot as lava. You swallow and try to speak. When words do come out, they're shaky and barely comprehensible. "Fuuka, we're… Akihiko and I… w-we're okay."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fuuka is practically exploding with relief. "I was so worried… after you defeated the Hierophant boss, I lost connection with all of you." Right, you think. The door wouldn't budge, and then you noticed a strange mirror… "But, um, anyway," she continues, "I'm glad you two are okay. Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan are okay, too. They're on the second floor. Do you know what floor you two are on?"

"Hold on one second, Fuuka." You open the bathroom door once more and enter the main room. Heat fills your face as you look at the heart-shaped bed in the middle. If things had escalated, then you might be on that bed yourself…

You shake the thought out quickly out of your head and look for the room's number. "We're in Room 203," you answer, seeing the number inscribed on the door's plate. "But… tell Yukari and Junpei to stay outside." The last thing you need is the two of them barging in and exposing whatever the hell just happened.

"Okay. I'll let them know." Fuuka's voice fades.

It's silent once more. You _really_ don't want to go back into that bathroom, but you have no choice. Unless you want to fight in a loosely hanging towel, you'll have man the hell up. Inside the bathroom, Akihiko is holding your clothes. He practically shoves them into your hands, refusing to meet your gaze. "Here, you can change in the bathroom." Without another word, he leaves the bathroom, shutting the door soundly behind him. You stare at the door for a minute, a nauseating amount of emotions wreaking havoc throughout your body.

You change quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible. After slipping on your shoes, you move back to the door. You knock quietly and say, "Akihiko-senpai, can I come out now?"

"Yeah," comes his muffled reply. You cautiously open the door, and see that Akihiko is already waiting by the front of the room. His sleeves are uneven, his hair messy. Like you, he probably just hastily threw on his clothes, more focused on getting the hell out.

You slowly walk up to him, still unsure what to say.

Akihiko, though, seems to have finally found his voice. "... I'm sorry," he whispers. It surprises you; you've never heard him speak so softly. Usually, his and Junpei's voices are the loudest and most confident, brimming with energy. "I… have a vague memory of what happened. What I said to you…" He's unable to finish his thought.

You, however, think back to what he said. What that _voice_ said. " _These are your true feelings…"_ It wasn't wrong; ever since your outing with Theodore at Port Island Station, you realized that biological sex wasn't a factor in who you liked. It never was, but you hadn't ever truly embraced it until now.

Then… was what Akihiko said a result of his true feelings? Maybe exaggerated, but still…

"Look, we'll talk later. I'm… still trying to get my thoughts organized." Akihiko still doesn't meet your gaze, but you appreciate his willingness to discuss the issue, rather than shove it aside. Strangely enough, you feel like you understand him just a little more.

The increase in his social link catches you off guard. Your head is still dizzy from what happened earlier, and you sway slightly, groaning softly.

"Arisato-" Without thinking, he puts an arm around you, attempting to steady you. Then he flinches and backs away clumsily. "S-sorry, I thought you were going to fall over."

You thank him, say it's alright. Though you also notice the places he touched are warm and tickle your skin. He just nods, and not wanting to waste anymore time, opens the door.

"There you are!"

Even though you just went through a pretty damn uncomfortable situation, you burst out laughing.

Junpei is standing in front of you. In general, Junpei's a pretty big idiot; that's funny enough. But what provokes your sudden outburst is the huge red mark on his cheek. You can _literally_ see the outline of a hand.

" _Dude_ , really?" Junpei says, but he's grinning. "Yeah, yeah, before you ask what happened, this was courtesy of Yuka-tan. And don't ask me to say anymore, because she promised she would _kill_ me." He laughs, but you can sense the hidden nervousness. If what happened to them was similar to what happened to you, you don't doubt for a second you'd be praying over Junpei's grave if he gave you the explicit details.

After your laughter dies down, Junpei's eyebrows raise. "Anyway, what happened to you two?"

Even though there's quite a bit of space between you and Akihiko, you can feel his skin prickle. Before Junpei can continue his inquiry, you say, "Your lips are sealed, and so are ours. Fair's fair, right?"

Junpei, thankfully, gives up easily and shrugs, grinning. "Touché." Akihiko sighs with relief. "Well, Yuka-tan's waiting for us by the stairs. Let's go and rip whatever caused this mess a new hole!" He runs off.

You smile and look over at Akihiko. "Let's go."

"Uh, right." He pauses. "... thanks. For not saying anything."

"I think the last thing we need is Junpei knowing what happened," you answer, giving him a sheepish chuckle. "Come on. Let's fight."

"Yeah." Akihiko nods seriously, and the two of you follow Junpei.


	11. Magician: Rank V

A/N: Hello! Quick note, there won't be a chapter next week (maybe the next too), as I'll be on vacation. Also, unfortunately I haven't had the time to make the next chapter. The general idea is laid out in my head, but I need a little more time to actually type it out... well, to be honest, you can mainly blame it on me getting P4G in the last couple of weeks lol

Anyway, I also wanted to say a huge thank you to those who've been keeping up with the story! I truly appreciate it. And if you just clicked on this out of curiosity or boredom, welcome!

I'll try my best finish up the next chapter. For now, enjoy Magician: Rank V!

* * *

MAGICIAN: RANK V

It's the Friday after the full moon, and it's quiet around the dorm. You're sitting in your room, restless, and your leg shakes controllably as you attempt to study for the exams coming up. Mitsuru wasn't at all impressed with your half-assed grades last time, and you feel a pretty brutal punishment coming your way if you don't put some serious thought into your studies. Still, math's not making the least bit of sense to you; this has _got_ to be alien language, you think incredulously as you shut your book.

You suddenly think of Junpei. There's _no_ _way_ he's studying this early. You could hang out with him for an hour or so, right? It might clear your head.

After you convince yourself that _must_ be the right option, you head out. Unsurprisingly, Junpei's door is wide open, and when you peek in the cluttered and messy room, its occupant is nowhere to be seen. You figured as much; still, did Junpei not learn to lock his door after the last incident with Mitsuru and Officer Kurosawa?

You decide to try the lounge and pass by Akihiko's room. Memories of what happened during the last full moon battle float through your mind, and you suppress the urge to knock on his door. The distance Akihiko has been putting between you and him has been painfully apparent, even to your other dorm mates. Battles in Tartarus haven't been as coordinated, and you'd like to get the whole thing behind you as quickly as possible. However, it seems Akihiko is in no shape to talk yet.

Moving your hand away from Akihiko's door, you take the stairs to the lounge. Fuuka is sitting at the dinner table, laptop and a can of pop on hand. "Minato-kun, hello," Fuuka says a little shyly. Her fingers move lithely over the keys of her laptop even as she makes eye contact with you. You're impressed. "Are you taking a break from studying?"

You nod. "Yeah. You gotta teach me how to type like that." You gesture to her insane typing skills.

"O-oh, this is nothing," Fuuka says nervously, giving you a small smile. "I like typing, that's all…"

"Well, that's still cool." You smile as well. "Do you know where Junpei is?"

Fuuka laughs softly. "He stepped out. I think he was trying to be sneaky about it, so I pretended to not notice when he slipped out the front doors."

"Cool, thanks. I'll see you later," you say, nodding at her. Fuuka waves before returning her attention to the laptop's screen.

Outside, the air is cool and crisp. You stretch and wrack your brain as to where Junpei could be. In all honesty, he's probably wasting time at the arcade. You take a train to Paulownia Mall and find the place pretty deserted. There's only a few people walking around, most of them headed for Escapade. The door to the infamous club opens and closes frequently, and you can smell the heavy liquor and hear the frenzied music.

The arcade, on the other hand, seems tame. You head over, say hello to the student who's usually playing the crane game. Inside, there are a total of five people, including the arcade's attendant, and they look about five years or so older than you. No Gekkoukan students, and certainly no Junpei. You circle the room, thinking maybe you'd missed him.

No dice. You sigh to yourself, not in the mood to play games without someone else. As you exit, you accidently bump into one of the 20-something year olds. He's carrying a can of Mad Bull, and the contents slosh all over his shirt. A bit gets on you as well.

"Damn, what the hell?!" he curses, looking appalled. He turns to face you, anger flaring in his eyes. You start to feel bad when you notice a strange black tattoo on his face. It's composed of three, thick lines, which line the underside of his eye. You're not sure what the hell the guy was thinking when he got them; to be frank, they look like huge, ugly bags, like he's in serious need of a long, _long_ nap.

You keep a straight face the best you can and say, "Sorry. Let me help you-"

"Don't touch me, you fucking idiot," the young man snarls. Something sour hits you in the face. Booze? You glance over at the empty can of Mad Bull, which is currently being crushed in a tight fist. "What the hell is your problem-"

"Is there a problem?" The attendant comes over, crossing her arms. She looks tired and not ready to deal with whatever bullshit you two are causing.

"Yeah, there's a _fucking_ problem!" the guy sputters. "This dude bumps into me, spills my shit, and soaks my shirt!"

The girl turns to you, and you calmly say it was an accident. She sighs, rubs her forehead. "Could you buy him another drink or something? As for the shirt…" She trails off as she squints at his eyes. "Hold on…" She gasps. "You… you're the guy who's been offering booze to kids, aren't you?" she asks, her voice growing louder. It looks like she recognizes those funny lines. She grabs the empty can out of the guy's hands, who immediately freezes up. "Wow, _really_? You hid liquor in this- hey!"

The guy bolts, almost knocking over the student by the crane machine. You start to run after him when the attendant, "Just let him go." She looks pretty steamed. "I'll let my manager know."

You tell her that you'll keep an eye out for him, and she nods, thanking you.

"I guess I should also thank you for spilling his drink," she laughs. "Anyway, you have a nice night." She walks back to her station, taking out her phone.

You leave, figuring you've had enough excitement for one night. It's nearly eleven, and the streets are deserted. The street lamps flicker unsteadily as you walk, making you feel as though the Dark Hour might arrive an hour too early. You're about five minutes away from the dorm when you hear yelling. Two black figures are arguing up ahead, and, as you get closer, you start to make out their heated conversation.

"...me alone!"

"I have _hic_ every _goddamn_ right to, to be here! Show some res...respect!"

"You're just causing more problems, so go home before-"

The light catches the two people's face, illuminating them. Junpei looks wide-eyed at you, his mouth open mid-sentence. Next to him, there's a middle-aged man, who's teetering back and forth slightly. He's clearly drunk. His clothes are tattered and loose, which can't even conceal his beer belly. A massive, bushy beard consumes the lower half of his face, uncombed and messy.

Junpei doesn't have to say anything; you have a pretty good idea of who it is.

The man notices you. He groans and spits onto the ground. "All I want...wanted to do _hic_ was talk." He seems a little calmer.

"Then get sober first!" Junpei yells back, momentarily forgetting about you. "You want to _talk_? You think we can _talk_ while you're in this condition?" He laughs bitterly. "Get out of here."

He starts to turn away, then the man grabs him roughly by the arm.

"Let him go." Junpei and the man turn to you. The words just kind of fell out. Still, you keep composed and repeat yourself, "Junpei and I will be going home now."

Something snaps inside the man. " _Home_?!" he screeches drunkenly, spit flying through the air. "His _true_ home is with me, not in that fucking dorm." He roughly removes his hold on Junpei and storms away, and you watch him until the street lights can no longer find him.

You turn to Junpei, let the silence permeate the air for a couple of seconds. Then you ask if he's okay.

Junpei doesn't answer your question and instead says, "I really wish you hadn't seen that… but… thanks for doing that." Though he's thanking you, his words are cold.

Out of nowhere, his link strengthens. What odd timing, you think, and that's all you get to think before Junpei starts walking away. You run up to him, the wind blowing harshly with your steps.

Junpei's back freezes, then he whirls around. He comes close to you, so that you're face to face. His eyes narrow. "Dude… were you _drinking_?"

You give him a confused look. Then, you glance down at your shirt. The beer from that guy's Mad Bull can has created yellow stains in your shirt. Also, since he got in your face, you realize that some of the smell might've stuck with you. It was really repugnant, after all. You start to explain what happened earlier, but Junpei is having none of it.

"I gotta go," he says a little harshly and takes off without another word.

After a minute, you follow slowly. When you get back to your room, you plug in your headphones and collapse onto your bed, curling up in a ball. You're tired. Screw studying, you mumble to yourself. Still, it takes you nearly two hours to finally fall asleep, and when you do, your dreams are less than pleasant.


	12. Emperor: Rank V & Magician: Rank VI

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been awhile. Sorry for the wait - but I finally got around to typing a bit more. This chapter is a Yakushima special, which covers both Emperor: Rank V and Magician: Rank VI. I had a lot of fun writing out these ranks, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

EMPEROR: RANK V

Yakushima. A beautiful island, made accessible by a very pleasant boat ride. It's the perfect vacation spot, complete with clean beaches, miles of forest area for walks, and just-right weather.

Built so close to one of the beaches that you need only walk for less than five minutes before hitting the waves, the Kirijo summer house is as elegant and regal as one would expect. There's an endless maze of rooms, each one equipped with something for a little summer relaxing. An indoor pool with a hot tub can be found the ground floor and an exercise room stocked with only the best equipment is right next door. The bedrooms are magnificent in their own regard; each one has an insanely soft king-sized bed, a flatscreen TV, and a porcelain bathroom.

In short, Yakushima is the ultimate vacation destination. And you should be grateful to be here…

...is what you're trying so desperately to think. But Akihiko and Junpei are making it pretty damn difficult.

You'd hoped to resolve the conflicts between you and the two before the trip to Yakushima. Unfortunately, they constantly blew you off, claiming they were busy through muttered replies and sideways glances.

Now you're here, in this sunny and beautiful place, surrounded by two guys who are practically radiating negative energy.

And Mitsuru and the girls were not having it.

"Listen closely, you three," she had said earlier to you and the boys, shooting the three of you a look that could maim an elephant. "Takeba, Yamagishi, and I have been painfully aware that the three of you are currently having problems. And we _all_ know it's been affecting overall team morale and battles in Tartarus."

Yukari had nodded, crossing her arms. "Now it's affecting our vacation, too, and that's unfair." You couldn't really argue with that.

"Indeed," Mitsuru had agreed. "As such, I have no choice but to put forth this punishment..."

You remember trembling slightly while waiting for Mitsuru to explain whatever hell she would throw you into. In the end, though, it wasn't too awful. You, Junpei, and Akihiko were to remain inside the Kirijo summer house without access to technology until you had resolved the conflicts at hand. That meant no going outside at all. Junpei was absolutely livid when he heard that. He lamented over the beach, to which Yukari had answered without much remorse, "Sorry, Junpei, can't help you! You better fix your problems before we leave, or that means no beach. _At all_."

Yukari's reply annoyed Junpei, but did that mean he was going to make the first move and discuss what had happened? Nope. Not at all.

After the girls left to tour the island, Junpei disappeared to the indoor pool and hot tub area, and Akihiko went to his room.

Which leaves you to your own devices.

You wander around for a bit, ducking in and out of various rooms. You discover an impressive library and spend a few minutes checking out the Kirijo collection. After that, you find yourself moving toward the indoor pool. You pass by the room and, through the large window giving full view of the area, see Junpei relaxing in the hot tub.

As you consider whether or not to go in, something catches your eye. At the end of the hall, a door is slightly ajar. What intrigues you most is that it looks much older and worn down than the rest of the house. When you get closer, you see scratches and spaces where paint is missing. Your hand feels the cold handle, and against your better judgement, pulls the door open.

It creaks noisily as you peer in. There are stairs leading to the basement, the hall lights, though dim, shining just enough for you to carefully make your way down. You're bored, and though that voice in your mind is telling you to _seriously_ reconsider, you ignore it and begin to go down, making you feel a bit courageous.

When you reach the end, it's not as cold as you'd figured. Besides being a little dusty, the basement area isn't creepy at all. There's a main room with an old, broken TV set and a couple of couches. Hallways stretch to your left and right, branching into rooms.

You explore the main room, amused by the old VHS tapes by the TV. To the TV's immediate left is a tall cabinet. Its doors are also barely open, and you get a glimpse of something colorful. Intrigued, you begin to open it-

"Arisato?"

Your heart jumps in your throat, nearly vomiting onto the ground. Your hands, which just happen to be attached to the cabinet, instinctively pull back with sudden force. The cabinet, worn down by old age, leans forth unsteadily. The items it once held crash to the floor, and you're afraid the cabinet will be doing the same thing soon enough.

"Arisato!"

You hear your name being called again, this time in an urgent tone alongside hurried footsteps, but you concentrate on pushing against the cabinet. A second later, the danger has passed, the cabinet safely back against the wall. You sigh with relief.

Akihiko comes into sight, looking worried and guilty. "Are you alright? Did I surprise you? Sorry..." He sounds breathless and genuinely scared.

You nod and reassure him you're okay. "But what are you doing here?" There was virtually no noise when you came down here; was he sleeping or something?

"I was just in one of the side rooms," Akihiko answers, looking away. "I've been here before-" He stops mid-sentence, staring at the floor. You follow his gaze and see the items that had fallen out of the cabinet.

There's three water guns, each a vibrant color. Scattered around the guns are water balloons, a few torn. Akihiko still hasn't said anything, so you furtively study his face. He's reminiscing; his eyes are far away, and there's a hint of a small smile.

"Mitsuru bought these when we were younger," Akihiko slowly says. "One summer, we spent a couple nights here. We spent a lot of time in the basement, and when we were outside, we played with these." He picks up one of the water guns. "This was mine." It has a lightning bolt design. How fitting, you think amusedly.

"This was Mitsuru's," he continues, pointing to a velvet red gun. "And the other was…" He trails off. Like in the hotel, it seems as though he's momentarily lost his voice. Then, he clears his throat and says, "A childhood friend of mine used this last one."

A childhood friend? The memory of that tall young man in a pea coat suddenly enters your mind. You decide against pushing for his name and, in an attempt to further lighten the mood, ask, "So, is Mitsuru relentless in water gun fights?"

Akihiko lets out an easy laugh. "What else would you expect? She's brutal, even as a kid. The three of us were always worn out after a fight. Still, those were fun." You like hearing the happy lilt in his voice.

Silence slowly fills the room, but you don't think it's awkward. Akihiko quietly keeps looking at the water guns and picks up a few water balloons. You go back to the TV and continue to sort through the VHS tapes. It stays like that for a couple of minutes, a pleasant and relaxing quiet that calms your nerves.

A few moments later, Akihiko walks up next to you, also looking at the tapes. He begins talking, but avoids your gaze. "Arisato, I'm sorry." You say nothing, and your lack of a response prompts Akihiko to continue. "It was stupid of me, avoiding you. But I was…" His voice softens. "I was scared."

You study his face, surprised by what he had said. Your normally calm and cool upperclassman has a pained look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a tight line. "I think that I could've seriously hurt you, and, and when I think of how I lost control, I just…" He closes his eyes and lets the sentence go unfinished.

It's uncomfortable to see him like that, and you start to say something, but Akihiko suddenly sighs. "Sorry, I'm not very good at this. And I know what happened was because of the shadow, but I, I think that, to some extent, I might-" He lowers his head, whatever he was going to say refusing to come out.

You get the general idea though. Mustering a bit of courage, you place a hand on Akihiko's shoulder. He flinches a bit, but when he looks into your eyes, you can see some understanding surface. He gives you a small smile and nods.

You nod back and return the smile, feeling your heart beat a little faster.

The increase in power signaling added power to the Emperor social link warms your body.

Akihiko stands up straight and rubs the back of his head before saying, "Thanks for that. I appreciate it. There's… more I want to say, but would you mind waiting a little longer?" There's something endearing in his voice that brings a smile to your face. "Like I said, I'm not very good at, at this, so…"

You tell him it's alright, that he can take his time.

"Yeah…" he answers, sounding far away. Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to the water guns. "It would be a shame to let these just lay here."

A look of understanding almost immediately forms between you and your senpai. Slowly, you nod and pick up one of the guns. "What say we pay Junpei a little visit?"

Akihiko grins. "Let's do it."

* * *

MAGICIAN: RANK VI

You're exhausted. Your limbs refuse to carry you any farther, and they simply plop you onto the soft sand. The wind rustles your hair as you stare at the clear night sky. As you try to stretch, your bones crack with relief. Yeah, you're extremely spent.

But you're also very happy.

After you, Junpei, and Akihiko messed around with the water guns and balloons, the girls came back. Convinced the bad vibes were gone, Mitsuru agreed to let you guys go to the beach. So, you did, and you brought along those water guns and balloons. What ensued was two hours of a boys versus girls water gun battle, and you got to experience firsthand just how brutal "death-by-water" could actually be.

After the rather intense competition, everyone went back to their rooms. You did too, but for some reason, sleep wasn't coming, despite being tired. So, at midnight, you left your room and made your way down to the beach.

You breathe in the air and listen to the waves gently roll onto the sand. As you close your eyes, you hear footsteps coming down the steel set of stairs leading to the beach.

"Oh… Minato."

Junpei comes and sits near you, giving you a sheepish grin. He's wearing a shirt with a baseball design and shorts. "Can't sleep either?"

You nod and ask him why he's chosen the beach to alleviate his inability to get some rest.

"We're at Yakushima, dude," he says a little cheekily. "Of course if I have some problems, I'll go to the beach to think it out! It's the perfect cliché. All I need to do is run into some beautiful babe." He adds the last part with a laugh.

Laughing too, you ask, "What? Am I not beautiful enough?"

Junpei doesn't skip a beat and punches your shoulder lightly. He grins and says, "Don't flatter yourself. You're just _alright_."

You just shrug and give him a smile in return.

Junpei's laughter slowly dies as he also looks out at the sky. "Man, it's a shame we don't have a view like this in the city. Mitsuru-senpai's so damn lucky, having a summer home here… I can't afford anything like this, y'know?"

You tell him you'll save up money from Tartarus, and you'll buy a place for everyone to spend summers together.

"Haha, that sounds awesome!" Junpei nods excitedly. "Then we can have another water gun battle! I don't think I've ever had more fun than earlier today." He makes a gun with his hands. "Our evokers are badass, but water guns are satisfying in their own ways!" He pauses. "I never really had the chance to play with them as a kid, so it kinda made today extra cool." His eyes light up. "But don't think you and Akihiko-senpai are completely off the hook for spraying me in the hot tub!"

A snicker escapes your mouth as you remember Junpei screeching, ' _Shit! COLD!'_ before losing balance and hitting his head on the side of the hot tub. You could've filled the water gun with warm water, but why would you do that when absolutely freezing was another option?

"Shut up, dude," Junpei says good-naturedly.

It takes awhile, but your chuckling eventually subsides.

And once the laughter has completely left your system, Junpei begins speaking again. "Hey, I should've said this earlier, but… sorry." The sincerity in his voice calms you, but his eyes seem sad. "That night... you know who that was, don't you? Well, I wish I didn't. He's just a stupid drunk, one who thinks he can just show up at his son's dorm and expect everything to be okay."

Junpei stops for a second, looking anxious. You say nothing and wait for him to continue.

Drawing in a deep breath, Junpei moves on. " _Nothing's_ okay, of course. What was he thinking? That I'd just forgive him, and I'd move back home? And then all I'd see everyday is him pathetically throwing back bottle after bottle, can after can?" Anger has surfaced in his voice. He turns to you. "I know you don't have parents anymore, and I'm sorry, but I can't help feeling that I hate my dad. He's done nothing to help me, didn't comfort me after mom died-" His voice catches in his throat.

You think for a minute, as Junpei hides his face under his cap. Then, you quietly say, "It's okay. But you have to think about at least talking to him. Just think about it. He's your dad… you don't get another one." Vague memories of your own parents appear in your mind.

"...shit, man, sorry, I know… I must sound really insensitive…" his says, his voice cracking. "Damn, look at me. I didn't want to have to rely on you, but here I am, spilling out my guts." His laugh is forced, very different from earlier.

"Well then, can I tell you something?"

"...what?" Junpei looks at you, his eyebrow raised.

You calmly answer, "I like both guys and girls."

The look of confusion remains on Junpei's face for a couple of seconds later before his mouth relaxes into a grin. "So, you're bi, right? What, is that it? I thought you also had some dark secret from your childhood." He scratches the back of his head. "Well, when did you know?"

You tell him it hasn't been long.

"Congrats on figuring it out," he tells you sincerely. Then, he asks mischievously, "Was there a guy that made you think otherwise?"

You chuckle and say, "Yeah. Kind of. I'm not sure myself, honestly."

"That's alright." Junpei stands up and stretches. "Talk to me about this stuff, if you want. I'm not really qualified to give advice on dating dudes, but I'll be here, anyway." He throws you a sheepish grin. "And I'll think about what you said earlier. It sucks, but… I think you're right."

"Sure." When that word leaves your mouth, pleasant energy fills your body, a much better feeling than the last Magician increase.

You spend about half an hour talking quietly with Junpei before heading back to your rooms.


	13. Emperor: Rank VI

EMPEROR: RANK VI

Staring into the clear water, you become lost in your thoughts and reminisce about Yakushima. Though the trip was only a week ago, it strangely feels as though it took place months ago. A lot happened during those couple days. You've gained another team member, a humanoid robot by the name of Aigis. She seems oddly attached to you, but it doesn't bother you. Akihiko, on the other hand, seemed a little defensive the moment she declared her destiny was to be with you. The girls were a bit appalled too. At any rate, you're glad to have her on board.

There was also revelation about Yukari's father and his role in working with the Kirijos. Yukari's reaction was as one would've guessed, and Mitsuru had sent you after her to calm her down. You took Fuuka along for good measure, and the two of you were able to comfort Yukari.

Best of all, you felt that Fuuka and Yukari put down their walls around you during the vacation. Conversations flowed easier, and they both opened up to you a little bit. You are confident you can now begin social links with both of them.

But, as it turned out, social links would have to wait.

You somehow blissfully forgot about the swim practices culminating in a summer meet against a rival school that would start the day after you got back to the dorm. So when Kazushi, your fellow teammate, texted you during the wee hours of the morning the day after your Yakushima fun, you weren't exactly happy.

Still, you went to practice, which lasted for four days.

And today is the day of the meet.

"Minato!"

You shake your head, breaking free of your thoughts. Turning your head, you see Yukari, accompanied by Aigis and Akihiko. Aigis has the metal parts of her body covered by sleeves and tights, which has some people staring, not that you blame them. It's really hot today.

"Hey! Junpei, Fuuka, and Mitsuru-senpai couldn't come, but they wish you luck! We brought Aigis too because she really wanted to see you race," Yukari says loudly, waving. "We're counting on you!"

You wave back and tell her you'll do your best.

"Minato-san will win. I will assure he does," you hear Aigis say.

Akihiko gives her questioning look. "And how would you do that?"

Your friends begin to find seats on the bleachers, and Aigis' reply is lost in the chatter filling the room. Well, maybe you're better off not knowing.

Kazushi and Yuko, the team manager, come over. "Got some fans, I see," Yuko says, smiling. "Who's that girl, though?" She gestures to Aigis. "I don't recognize her…"

You answer that she's a friend and leave it at that. It's not like you could elaborate too much anyway.

" _Sure_ ," Yuko replies, though she doesn't sound entirely convinced. "Anyway, we'll be starting soon. Get your last minute jitters out!" She walks away, checking in on a couple of team members.

Kazushi begins to stretch and you start to do the same. Now and then, you glance over at your teammate, who is rubbing his knee. You know he's having problems, but nothing you said could convince him to sit out the meet. You admire his determination, but you also wonder if it's misplaced.

Cheers sound throughout the room, signaling the beginning of the meet. Up first is the butterfly stroke, which is what you chose to participate in. You take your place among the other competitors and stretch one last time for good measure.

"Go, Minato!" you hear Yukari yell.

"Minato-san will defeat all of you and emerge victorious," Aigis says loudly and monotonously. A few of your competitors' faces pale, and you can't help but smile a little.

Finally, you make eye contact with Akihiko. He simply nods and smiles. You nod back and turn your attention to the water. Your heartbeat slows as you wait for the starting pistol to fire.

"Begin!"

With the shot, you jump into the water. Practice the days before hand definitely helped; before you know it, you've reached the other wall. Your turn is a little off, but regardless, you make up for it with a burst of energy and return to the starting side. You resurface, gasping for breath. On the board, you see your name highlighted with the number one to the right.

You're pretty proud, and your friends are too. Celebratory exclamations of "Good job, Minato!" reach your ears as you shake water out of them. Your teammates come over and congratulate you.

The rest of the meet results in some major wins for Gekkoukan, with your teammates taking first in both freestyle and the breaststroke.

Finally, the medley takes place. Kazushi goes last, performing freestyle. He jumps into the water when his teammate returns. Your team has made good time; the other teams haven't even started the last stroke.

Things are looking bright until Kazushi attempts to turn at the other wall. You immediately notice something is wrong; Kazushi remains in the same spot for a couple of seconds, giving the other teams a chance to overtake him. You see his body sink to the bottom of the pool.

Before anyone else can say or do anything, you leap into the pool, heading for Kazushi. Muted screams and yells make their way into the pool as you grab Kazushi by the arm and use all your strength to bring him up. When you break the water's surface, someone immediately helps you up. Yuko is frightened, saying something along the lines of "what the hell was that?!" as her shaking hands support you and Kazushi. A small group forms around you, and Kazushi coughs, trying to get water out of his lungs.

"Kaz, what the hell happened?" Yuko asks, her voice trembling.

"My… my leg just froze..." Kazushi answers weakly. "I couldn't move it… and… and I panicked…"

You start to say something, but the teacher responsible for your team gently pushes you aside and quietly says, "Kazushi, is there something you haven't told us?" The pained and scared look on Kazushi's face sends a wave of sadness through your body.

A couple of minutes later, Kazushi is escorted outside with Yuko and some other people. Your team members' conversations are worried and quiet as they make their way to the showers. Before you join them, you look back to Yukari, Akihiko, and Aigis, who are still seated on the bleachers. Yukari is hurriedly whispering to Aigis, who has a strange expression on her face, like she's confused.

Akihiko looks back at you, and there's something like respect shining in his eyes. Underneath that, though, you sense the same fear you saw when that cabinet almost fell on you. You give him the typical nod before disappearing into the shower area.

Twenty minutes later, you've completely dried off and changed clothes. Your team members finished earlier, but when they asked if you wanted them to stay, you told them they could go ahead. When you go back outside, you're surprised to see Akihiko.

"Hey. You didn't have to wait," you say as you walk up to him.

"Consider it repayment for waiting for me during boxing practice," he answers, giving you a half-grin. "Takeba and Aigis had to leave earlier. Some Kirijo researchers are giving Aigis an exam today." He pauses. "Good job out there, with your swimming and rescuing Miyamoto."

"Yeah…" You wonder about Kazushi, hoping for his the best.

"Do you want to go visit him?" your senpai asks. "I heard they're taking him to the hospital I was in at the beginning of the year."

You tell him you would. "Would you want to come along?"

Akihiko smiles. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

The two of you make your way to the train station, talking about the meet prior to Kazushi's incident. He seems genuinely impressed with your swimming ability and challenges you to a race if you all ever go swimming again. You accept, laughing softly along with him.

At the closest monorail station, an electronic billboard declares a 15-minute wait for the next available vehicle. "Damn, we must have just missed it," Akihiko sighs as he sits on one of the benches. You take a seat next to him, not really minding. At least you're shielded from the sun for now.

The conversation turns to you and your teammates. "Miyamoto is lucky you were there," Akihiko comments. "I mean, you just jumped in. You didn't hesitate at all."

You nod. "To be honest, he had mentioned his knee earlier. So, when I saw him not moving, I knew something was wrong…"

Akihiko nods, then thinks for a second. "You know, I really respect that. Having such a strong concern for your teammates and an immediate instinct to protect… though, I guess that's why you're our leader." He is completely serious. What he's saying isn't out of flattery, but cold, hard fact.

You smile and say, given the chance, you'd protect everyone you could. Aigis, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Junpei... "You, too, Akihiko-senpai. Whatever it takes, I'll protect all of you."

The surprise in Akihiko's face quickly turns to embarrassed happiness. "R-right. Same here. I'll… I'll do my best." His face darkens for a second, but it disappears quickly.

The speakers crackle to life before more can be said. " _THE MONORAIL IS APPROACHING. FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE TRACKS. DO NOT BOARD UNTIL THE MONORAIL HAS COME TO A COMPLETE STOP_."

The monorail pulls into the station, bringing with it a strong gust of wind. As the gust hits your face, you feel Akihiko's link strengthen.

"That's us. Let's go, Minato-" Your name slips out of Akihiko's mouth easily enough, and it takes him a second to register what he just said. "Oh, sorry, Arisato."

You tell him it's okay, that you don't mind him calling you Minato.

"Well, okay. Then… Minato." Akihiko carefully tests out your name, and it makes you smile.

The ride to the hospital is pleasant, and Kazushi, although a little tired and even annoyed at having his secret found out, is thankful you came to visit. Later in the evening, you and Akihiko grab a bite at Hagakure, where he pays for your meal to celebrate your win at the meet. Feeling content and satisfied, the two of you go back to the dorm.


	14. Justice: Rank I

A/N: Alright, here's the first chapter of Ken's link! I think it's gonna be fun to write about him, as I really didn't sense a very strong connection between him and the male MC in Fes.

As usual, hope you enjoy!

* * *

JUSTICE: RANK I

"Hey, Koromaru, wait up!"

Junpei runs ahead of your group after the Shiba Inu, who is barking happily. Mitsuru smiles a little and says, "Koromaru always seems to have so much energy. I envy that."

Walking next to you, Ken adds in, "It is hard to get him to go to sleep, though! He even tires me out."

It's now the middle of August. Koromaru, man's best friend that he is, joined the team earlier in the week. Everyone was shocked when they found out a dog could summon a Persona, with the exception of Aigis- who can, apparently, communicate with dogs. You just took it all in with a grain of salt and welcomed the eager Shiba Inu to the team.

Ikutsuki is also letting Ken stay at the dorm. He's currently in elementary school, but Ikutsuki went ahead and approved his stay. It's only temporary, and, as you found out, Ken has no family to stay with. You deeply empathized with that. Still, you can't shake the feeling there's another reason for Ken's sudden living arrangements.

At any rate, you, Aigis, Ken, Junpei, Mitsuru, and Koromaru are heading to the summer festival being held at Naganaki Shrine. Yukari wasn't feeling well, so Fuuka volunteered to stay behind to help her. Akihiko stepped out and didn't return before you left. You remember him saying he was going to meet a friend.

The just-right night temperature helps your group along to the shrine. As you near the festival, the sounds of laughter and chatter grows louder. Junpei is standing at the entrance with a tail-wagging Koromaru. "Hey, guys, let's go!"

"Calm down, Iori," Mitsuru laughs softly. "Don't worry, we have all night."

The festival is buzzing with activity. Families are walking around, children are playing on the playground, their faces covered by traditional masks, and couples are holding hands, giggling as they try out the various booths. It smells incredible as well and the food must be great, judging by the lengthy lines at the food stalls.

"We should pray first," Mitsuru says. It's really more of a command than a suggestion, so your group makes their way to the shrine's altar. Even Koromaru seems to be in a state of peace. Perhaps he's thinking of his old owner.

You clasp your hands together, wondering what to wish for. You think of your friends. Maybe you should wish to get closer to one of them…?

After choosing someone as the focus of your wish, you end the prayer.

Junpei's already over at one of the food stands, digging out some money. "Hey, does anyone want anything? My treat!"

Ken shakes his head, but Mitsuru says, "I would. What do you recommend, Iori?"

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai?" Junpei seems surprised. Then, he hesitantly grins and says, "Well, uh, I like this one, it's…" Mitsuru walks over, looking at whatever Junpei is describing.

Aigis says, "I, too, would like to examine the typical festival food items." She joins the two, and you soon hear a comfortable conversation from the three of them.

"I'm not really hungry," Ken says as he pets Koromaru. The small, brown-haired boy seems a little nervous for some reason.

Hoping to put him at ease, you ask Ken if he wants to walk around with you.

Ken's eyes light up a bit as he nods. Then, something pounds in your chest. There it is again. You can feel your new power beginning to form.

As you stop by the various booths with Ken and Koromaru, Ken seems hesitant to participate in the games. At the goldfish booth, you almost immediately stoop down and take a net. When you look behind you, Ken is rubbing his arm. "That's a little childish, don't you think, Arisato-san?"

You shake your head. "No, it's fun. Come on." You gesture for him to join you.

"Well, okay..." Ken joins you and grabs a net. In one minute, you've managed to catch five goldfish. "Wow, you're really good!" Ken exclaims. He looks from the fish flopping around in your net to his his empty one. "I haven't even caught one…" He seems a little frustrated.

Carefully slipping the goldfish back in water, you explain to Ken the best you can on how to snag a fish. Ken struggles for a bit, but with some patience, eventually lands a fish.

"I did it!" Ken seems excited. Then, most likely aware of your gaze on him, he clears his throat and says more placidly, "Thank you. You're a good teacher."

You shrug and reply that he's a fast learner.

Ken accepts the compliment with an embarrassed smile. "Well, where should we head next?" he asks, standing up. Koromaru nudges Ken's leg, whimpering. "What is it, boy?"

Koromaru barks, making his way toward the playground.

"The playground?" If Ken was unwilling to try the booth games, he's even more so adamant about avoiding the playground.

Before he can voice any more concerns, you say, "Let's go, Koromaru." The Shiba Inu barks excitedly and follows you to the play area. A couple of seconds later, Ken joins you, looking indifferent. Koromaru wanders off, sniffing and clawing at the ground. He seems to be on the hunt for something.

As you continue looking around, your eyes fall upon the jungle gym. Ken notices your fixed gaze and starts to protest. You, however, calmly walk over and begin to lithely climb up the playscape attraction. Your hands grip bar after bar as you say, "Ken, come on."

Ken gives you a defeated sigh and answers, "Okay." Despite his lethargic reply, he quickly follows you up, almost beating you to the top.

At the top, Ken sits next to you. You tell him that he's pretty fast.

"Thank you." He swings out his legs, looking happier. "It's pretty nice up here."

As the conversation dies down, the wind picks up and sends a pleasant chill down your back, and the two of you survey the festival. Koromaru seems to have found what he was looking for. In his mouth, you can barely make out something red. You'll have to check what it is later.

"Arisato-san, thank you." Ken suddenly breaks the silence, giving you a hesitant smile. "I haven't been to a summer festival in a long time or… or had this much fun." You think it might have to do with his mother's passing and feel a little bad for the kid. After a second, he adds, "To be honest, I thought you'd be bored hanging out with me."

You return the smile, telling him you don't mind.

"Really?" Ken thinks for a second. "Well, okay. Also, I... I look forward to staying at the dorm with you and everyone else." He bows his head. Were you ever this polite? You try to remember something, _anything_ when you were Ken's age, but your memories refuse to surface.

Still, you can clearly sense Ken's gratitude and his want to appear more mature. He hasn't exactly had the easiest life, but you hope that his time at the dorm allows him to experience the things a regular kid should, something you never really got to do.

With that thought, the power that had been building earlier warms your body, evolving into a new social link. The familiar, soothing voice gently whispers,

 _Thou art I… and I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana…_

As usual, the blast of power leaves you breathless and dizzy, though you've had more control as of late.

You teeter back and forth unsteadily, and Ken alarmingly pulls your arm. "Arisato-san, are you okay?! You look like you're about to fall over!" There's genuine worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright… thanks." You reassure him with a smile, and Ken withdraws his hands.

"Okay. But I think we should get down now." After making sure you're well enough to climb down yourself, Ken gets halfway down the jungle gym before jumping off and landing pretty cleanly. You follow suit, choosing to leap off when you're closer to the ground.

Junpei, Aigis, and Mitsuru walk up to you and Ken. They're all holding festival sweets and look like they're having fun. The rest of the night is peaceful and serves as yet another important memory of your friends.


	15. Magician: Rank VII

MAGICIAN: RANK VII

"Good work, guys," you say, commending your teammates. A round of high fives goes around the group.

A week after the festival, you decided to set aside at least two nights to train in Tartarus for the upcoming full moon battle. Yesterday's battles were great; Yukari has been far more accurate with her bow and served as solid medical support, Mitsuru's Mind Charged Bufula was something to be feared, and Akihiko provided much needed team buffs.

Today's battles carried the same high energy. Aigis' Orgia Mode took down scores of enemies, Koromaru surprised everyone with his agility, and Junpei dealt consistent damage with his physical attacks. Fuuka tied things all together as a much more confident navigator.

You, Junpei, Aigis, Koromaru, Fuuka, and Akihiko reconvene at the entrance of Tartarus before leaving. Outside, the Dark Hour fades away and Gekkoukan High School replaces the tower. Normally, you'd be tired from fighting. However, everyone, including you, seems to be in high spirits. "Man, I wish some stores were open!" Junpei sighs. "I don't really want to go back to the dorm."

"I agree. I am, as you would say Junpei-san, 'fired up,'" Aigis says, nodding. The flat delivery of her words causes you to chuckle softly.

"Well, you definitely don't sound like it, but I know what you mean," Junpei laughs. "Everyone did great today. I can't wait to tell everyone else how many floors we climbed."

Fuuka nods happily. "You all made so much progress! I have a feeling we'll hit the next barrier very soon."

A little while later, you've arrived back at the dorm, though Junpei constantly complained about what a nice night it was and that it was such a shame it was being wasted. Koromaru seems restless too and growls unhappily when Fuuka opens the doors to the dorm.

"Oh, you guys are back!" Yukari greets you. "How was Tartarus?" As the door opens wider, you see Mitsuru also stayed awake. A sweet smell wafts outside.

"It went well," Akihiko replies as he steps inside. Fuuka follows suit, along with Aigis, who both begin explaining this night's expedition.

However, Junpei and Koromaru stubbornly remain outside.

"Not coming in yet?" Yukari asks.

You look back to see Junpei and Koromaru already messing around. "They still have some energy," you answer, half-smiling. "I think we'll just walk over to the shrine and come back."

Yukari shrugs. "Suit yourself. Mitsuru-senpai and I baked cookies for you guys before the Dark Hour started. Oh, and can you believe it - Mitsuru-senpai's never baked before!" She laughs a little. "Or maybe it's not really surprising. Anyway, I'm sure you can also guess she got the hang of it pretty quickly. They turned out good. Come back soon and try them."

You tell Yukari you and will and thank her. Though she looks a bit tired, she gives you a bright smile before closing the door.

After suggesting a walk to the shrine, Junpei and Koromaru, of course, nod excitedly.

At Naganaki Shrine, Koromaru wanders off and does his own thing. Junpei meanders through the playground, and the two of you talk about different things. You mention Mitsuru and Yukari baked cookies, which excites Junpei. "Really? Awesome! I bet they're good cooks. Especially Mitsuru-senpai. Then again, I feel like she just excels at everything, y'know?"

You nod.

"Yeah. Hey, you know, I'm not that bad of a cook," Junpei suddenly says, grinning.

"Really?" you ask, adding just the right amount of mock disbelief.

Your friend laughs. "I'm not shitting you, I promise. See, I had to make dinner for myself a lot when I lived with _him_." He broods on that for a second before shaking his head. "Anyway, I knew I couldn't live off of ramen everyday, no matter how _good_ it is. And dammit, it is good!" He nods his head. "So I started to learn how to make simple dishes. Had a couple accidents occasionally, but I'm not that bad now." He grins goofily.

"'Junpei the Chef;' what a title," you keep teasing him, giving him a sly smile.

"Man, you're pretty brutal, huh? Well, how about you?"

You stop chuckling. To be honest, cooking's not one of your strengths… actually, to even call it a "strength" would be a blatant lie. But before you can answer, Junpei shrugs. "Never mind, don't answer that. I already know you're Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything." A couple months ago, that last part would've come out extremely bitter. Now, though, it's said in a joking and friendly way, free of malice.

Junpei carries the conversation and continues discussing food. While talking, he walks over to the sandpit and stoops down. "...and, yeah, I can make pretty good miso soup. Oh, I almost forgot." He looks up at you. "Completely random, but I met this freaky girl yesterday."

He has your interest. You ask him for details.

"Well, I was at Port Island Station, and there was a girl sitting on a bench. She was drawing."

"What's so 'freaky' about that?"

"You didn't let me finish," he says, giving you a scoff. "So, like I said, she was drawing, which was fine. What was strange were her clothes. She was one of those gothic lolitas, y'know? Bright red hair and dressed head to toe in white, with crosses and ribbons. To each their own, but I think it's really weird." While he was describing the girl, Junpei's hand started absentmindedly sketching in the sand. It looks like he's drawing a really bad stick figure with long hair.

You also kneel down next to Junpei. "Is she your type?"

"Huh?" Junpei seems lost in thought. "Uh, I dunno. She just seems interesting, I guess. I tried to see what she was drawing, but when I tried to talk to her, she told me to get out of the way." He sounds a little disappointed.

You encourage him, say that he should try talking to her again.

"You think?" Junpei says, then nods. "Yeah, I'll do that. I dunno, man, there's something about her…" He smiles as he trails off.

You're glad you were able to cheer him up. As you get up and dust off your pants, the Magician social link increases again. This one feels extra powerful, but you aren't struck by a sudden bout of dizziness. In fact, you're perfectly fine.

"Haha, I said you could come to me with romantic issues, but it seems like it's the other way around," you hear Junpei say. "Thanks again, dude. I'll let you know how it turns out."

You smile.

Koromaru comes bounding back, another item glistening in his mouth. "What're holding, boy?" Junpei takes the object. "Oh, cool. Here, dude." He tosses it to you. It's a Medical Powder. Why Koromaru finds the most random things at the shrine's grounds, you'll never know. Regardless, you thank the excitable Shiba Inu and pocket the consumable.

Fifteen minutes later, you decide to head back to the dorm with Junpei and Koromaru. Everyone is still up, enjoying the baked goods. Even Ken is there, talking with Akihiko. After an hour of conversation and food, you fall into an easy sleep.


	16. Justice: Rank II

JUSTICE: RANK II

The door to the meeting room opens, and Yukari and Junpei come in. "Hey guys, sorry we took so long," Yukari says as she unzips her jean jacket before tying it around her waist. "We both got held up while waiting for the monorail."

"It's alright," Mitsuru says as Yukari sits next to you. "Ikutsuki-san's not here yet."

"He probably just wants to talk about the next major battle," Akihiko says. "It's almost a week away." He looks excited. You smile a little, admiring his energy.

The conversation slowly breaks into small groups as you wait for Ikutsuki. He probably does want to discuss precautions for the full moon on September 5th; still, you can't shake the feeling something else is about to happen too. On your other side, Aigis asks, "Minato-san, do you feel prepared for the upcoming full moon battle?" You turn to look at her. Over the past month, she's gotten much more expressive. Right now, her face is etched with determination and strength that is undeniably human.

You nod and say that you'll be counting on her.

"Understood." Aigis nods affirmatively. "I will support you-" Her words are cut off as the door opens once more.

"Hello, everyone!" Ikutsuki cheerfully greets you all. "Great, you're all here."

"Hi, Ikutsuki-san," Fuuka responds respectfully. "Will we be talking about the next full moon?"

"Not yet," he answers. "Instead, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of SEES!" He sticks his head out the door and beckons for someone to come in.

"Another member?" Junpei thinks out loud. "Who?"

You have an inkling as to who it is.

"Sorry to interrupt."

" _Whaaaaa_ -?!" Junpei's shocked outburst and expression speaks for the rest of your teammates' stunned silence.

Ken stands in front of all of you, nods, and firmly places his hands at his side. Ikutsuki gently puts a hand on his shoulder. "We ran some tests and found out he has the potential. His Persona is fully functioning and capable of battle."

"But, Ikutsuki-san, he's only in elementary school!" Mitsuru protests. "This… this is far too dangerous!" You attempt to stay neutral. When you look over at Akihiko, you see uncertainty filling his eyes.

"I want to," Ken cuts in. "Ikutsuki-san is not forcing me. I said yes when he asked me. After all, I don't want this power of mine to go to waste." His eyes show steadfastness. "I would like to fight alongside all of you. Please take care of me." He bows.

Ikutsuki grins. "Well, there you have it!" He claps his hands as if that'll settle everything.

"I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with this…" Yukari bites her lip and crosses her legs. "Minato, you're our leader. Are you okay with this?"

All eyes turn to you. Out of all of them, Ken's is the most piercing. Thoughts fill your mind. Yukari's got a point; you and the rest of your members are older. Koromaru has proved himself to be more than capable as well. A kid in Tartarus… does that sit well with you?

Then again, does age really trump power? Ken might offer the team something you've never had, whatever that may be. Besides, the fire in his eyes is practically begging you to give him a chance and won't take no for an answer. With a quiet sigh, you answer that he may join SEES.

"Thank you, Arisato-san!" Ken's hands ball into fists. "I will do my very best!"

In response, your Justice social link gathers power, leading to the next rank. It doesn't sit well with you, though, and the immediate dizziness gives you a small headache. Ken takes a seat next to Akihiko, and Ikutsuki begins talking about the 5th. You find it hard to concentrate and eventually let your mind do its own thing.

"... that is all I have for you today," Ikutsuki finishes. "I'll be counting on all of you! Good luck." He gives the control panel a look over before leaving.

Junpei goes up to Ken, grinning. "Good to have you onboard, Ken! It'll be tough, but hang in there. You can come to me for help." He puffs out his chest proudly. It seems he's glad to have someone younger to look after. Yukari rolls her eyes as she passes by with Aigis, who wishes you all a good night.

"Oh, good night, Aigis-san and Takeba-san. And, yes, I will. Thank you, Iori-san," Ken adds.

"Sure! Well, see you later." Junpei tips his cap before leaving. He's followed by Koromaru and Fuuka.

Finally, Mitsuru and Akihiko approach Ken. Akihiko seems deep in thought. "Amada, are you positive you want to join us?" Mitsuru says this very slowly. "We appreciate how dedicated you are, but-"

"I told you, I want to do this!" Ken fires back adamantly. He quickly regains his composure and says calmly, "I… I want to help all of you. Please, Kirijo-san. Sanada-san."

Mitsuru crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "... alright."

"Don't strain yourself," Akihiko finally speaks. With that, he and Mitsuru also take their leave, whispering softly. You can barely make out what they're saying; something about telling someone about Ken joining…

"Arisato-san."

Ken approaches you, still looking determined. His soft, childish face has resolve written all over it, something you can't help but feel both amazed and saddened by.

You say nothing. At this point, you realize that it's fruitless to try to change his mind. He's going to fight, regardless of what anyone says.

Ken takes your silence as a prompt to continue. "I can take care of myself," he assures you, probably very aware that you too aren't _completely_ sold on having him as the newest member. "I have already have a weapon in mind - a spear. It'll make up for my height. And my Persona, Nemesis, specializes in Light skills. I know I can help."

You don't doubt he could help. More team members are great; you just hope he'll be able to keep up. Eventually, you give in once more. "Yeah. We'll take all the help we can get. I know you don't want to be treated like a little kid, but take it easy in Tartarus. The atmosphere can be harsh the first time you go in." You take a deep breath, feeling a little surprised by how much you said. It's then you realize just how much you want to stress the danger Ken is ultimately agreeing to.

"I know. It'll be alright, Arisato-san." Ken smiles. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Please let me know the next time you go to Tartarus. I think it would be a good idea for me to get experience as soon as possible." He bids you goodnight before going.

Left alone, you scratch the back of head, lost in thought. Will Ken really be alright? Why is a kid his age so eager to fight, anyway? His reason goes far beyond boredom and there's a good chance he doesn't see this as something "fun"; you eventually come to the conclusion he just genuinely wants to assist SEES in its efforts of scaling the tower.

Your headache pounds a little harder, causing you to shake your head. No use agonizing over it now. You decide to check get something from the fridge and make your way downstairs. No one's in the living room except for Koromaru.

The Shiba Inu senses something's wrong and goes to your side when you sit on the couch with a water bottle in hand. He rests his head gently on your lap, and you smile a little as you pet him.

You spend a while with Koromaru and by the time you go to bed, your headache has vanished.


	17. Attendant: Date III

Here's another Theodore chapter! Unfortunately, he only has a couple of chapters left, but I promise to jam each one full of fluff and general cuteness.

As always, hope you enjoy!

* * *

ATTENDANT: DATE III

"That was fun. Thank you for letting me watch," Fuuka says, smiling. After school today, you and Akihiko had another quick boxing session, about twenty minutes. Fuuka was wandering the halls and ended up stopping by to observe.

"Yeah. Minato's gotten a lot better," Akihiko says, and the two of you pound fists. Indeed, you feel your arm muscles have gotten tighter. Your punches are much smoother as well. As you take a swig of water, Akihiko asks, "How about you, Fuuka? Wanna try?"

"Ah, um, that's okay!" Fuuka waves her hands, looking embarrassed. "I don't think I'm very suited for this…"

Akihiko shrugs. "Okay. But, you know, it just takes a lot of confidence and practice. I think you could be really good if you tried."

The comment causes the green-haired girl to blush even deeper. "Y-you think? Well, um, I'll think about it. Thank you, Akihiko-senpai."

"No problem."

As Akihiko and Fuuka continue talking, you walk over to your lockers and grab your bag. As you reach for your phone, it vibrates, signaling you have a new message. You flip your cell open and see Theodore has sent you something. Right on time.

It reads: " _Good afternoon, Minato-san! I am just about to arrive at your school. Thank you for agreeing to show me around today. I look forward to meeting you soon! Regards, Theodore :^) (I believe that is how you type in a smiley face)_ "

The whole thing just makes you laugh, which causes Fuuka and Akihiko to look your way. "What's up, Minato?"

"It's nothing," you answer, smiling. "A friend is coming to meet me here in a couple of minutes." Before school, Theodore had called you and asked if you'd be willing show him around Gekkoukan as his next outing. You agreed, and Theodore said he would meet you at the school, rather than you come pick him up from the mall.

"Oh, who?" Fuuka asks.

"His name is Theodore. Do you want to meet him?" You think Theodore would be pretty excited to actually meet some of your social link friends.

"Theodore… is that the guy in blue…?" Akihiko's face scrunches up, as if remembering something that left a bad memory.

Fuuka nods her head. "I hope you don't mind, but I remember hearing some strange rumors about you and a man in a blue suit… is that Theodore-san?"

You nod, chuckling. You tell them that he is a little eccentric, but he's a good guy.

"Hmm, is that so?" Akihiko slings his bag over his shoulder. "Anyway, thanks, but I've got to go." He brightens a little. "Gonna go meet someone. I'll see you two later."

Fuuka and you wave him off. "Um, I'll accompany you, if that's alright," Fuuka offers, smiling gently. "Theodore-san seems interesting-"

"Oh, Fuuka!"

Fuuka's friend, Natsuki, sticks her head through the training room's door. She grins widely. "There you are! Someone said they saw you walking down this hall. I've been looking for you."

"Natsuki-chan? Hi, what's wrong?" Fuuka walks over.

"Nothing. I was just hoping you could come shopping with me. We could buy some things for you too - maybe clothes that really show your shape, you know?" Natsuki laughs as Fuuka's face turns red once more.

"N-Natsuki-chan!" Your teammate is in full panic mode. She looks at you and manages to stutter, "Don't pay attention to her, Minato-kun! A-anyway, I'll see you tonight!" With that, she pushes a giggling Natsuki outside. You smile as you hear their lively conversation fade. Preparing to leave, you gather your things.

Outside, the weather's pretty nice. It's peaceful… until you notice the big group of people crowding near the gates. It's mostly composed of girls, though there are a few guys here and there. Some students are giggling, and a few are even blushing. You have a feeling a certain Velvet Attendant is the source of this commotion.

As you expected, Theodore is waiting in front of the gates, hands clasped properly in front. He's smiling, either oblivious to or nonchalant of the crowd he's drawn. You're glad, at any rate. You were worried the inevitable attention would make him self-conscious, courtesy of those two students during your last outing. Thankfully, he seems fine. When he meets your gaze, he says cheerily, "Hello, Minato-san!"

You return his greeting and walk over. The students, girls most noticeably, begin whispering. Even with everything happening, like the Apathy Syndrome, Gekkoukan students still go into an uproar about the sighting of a man in a blue suit. Your school is so strange, but you definitely don't mind it.

"How are you today?" Theodore asks, still seemingly unaware of the glaring spotlight on him. You tell him you're doing good and ask him the same thing. "I am well, thank you. Shall we get started?"

You nod and, amidst the uproar from the students, make your way back into school. As you reach the entrance, Theodore tells you about his "very exciting" journey to your school. "I admit, I was a little nervous riding the monorail by myself. Still, the station attendants were extremely helpful and kind, and see, I arrived here perfectly fine!" He looks super proud, like a kid who just crossed the street by himself for the first time.

"Good job," you sincerely tell him, smiling.

"Thank you," he replies. "Oh, let me get the door." He opens the door and bows slightly.

There's an even louder response from the students behind you, the most prominent being high-pitched giggling. You just quietly sigh, thank Theodore, and walk in.

Inside, you feel a little relieved to see there's not a whole lot of people. The ones wandering the halls look busy and pay you and Theodore almost no attention, most in a hurry to get to their destination. A second year student who's been hounding you for pictures of Mitsuru at Yakushima (to which you obviously replied you had none, because who knows what Mitsuru would do if she found you spreading around pictures of her in a bikini?) passes by, throwing a harsh glare your way. As she gets farther away, Theodore turns his head slightly. "Why was she so upset?"

Shrugging, you answer that she likes one of your teammates and wanted pictures from Yakushima.

"Hmm." Theodore looks thoughtful. "I can see you are hesitant on granting her request, but perhaps you can mention the situation to your teammate? The student seems very nice." Theodore's earnestness makes you feel at ease. It seems like he's set on playing matchmaker.

You say, "Maybe. Though, I don't think Mitsuru-senpai's looking for love right now. She's got her mind on other things." What other things, you're not yet sure. All you know is that she and Akihiko have been extra-secretive as of late.

When he hears your reply, Theodore's eyes brighten. However, he chooses not to explain his sudden energy and instead gets back to the task at hand. "Where shall we head first, Minato-san?"

Upon suggesting the hallway that houses the faculty and nursing offices, Theodore nods excitedly. There, you show him the various rooms and introduce him to the staff you come across. In the nursing office, Edogawa urges Theodore to try his famous concoction, and before you can intervene, the Velvet Attendant steadily accepts and downs the whole thing. Your face pales as you wait for Theodore's body to reject the foreign substance. In the end, though, Theodore simply coughs, remarks that it was a pleasure to meet Edogawa, and hands the vial back to him.

Outside, Theodore quietly says to you, "While none of the items I have congested are dangerous, they are nonetheless _very_ strange." You give him a solemn nod.

Passing by the faculty room, you explain what the room is. The door opens and out steps your homeroom teacher, Toriumi. She is surprised by Theodore. "Oh, Arisato." She furtively eyes Theodore up and down, her hands clinging tightly onto her clipboard. "Who is your, uh, friend?"

You say that his name is Theodore and that you're showing him around.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Theodore says gently. "You are a professor here, correct?"

"Yes… I am Arisato's homeroom teacher, Toriumi." She seems more at ease. "It's very nice to meet you as well."

"Toriumi-san…" Recognition flashes in his eyes. "Ah, how is Minato-kun doing in class?" Your face scrunches up. Though Mitsuru's mandatory summer classes sort of sucked, they did help your grades. Still, it's not like they're something you love to discuss.

Your homeroom teacher smiles. "He's doing much better. I'd say you've adjusted to this school, right?" she asks you.

You agree, adding that everyone's been helpful.

"I'm glad to hear that." She nods at both you and Theodore. "Again, very nice to meet you, Theodore-san. If you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."

"Of course."

You and Theodore watch Toriumi disappear around the corner. Once she is gone, Theodore says, "Minato-san… are you aware that she is…?" He doesn't finish what he's going to say and instead falls silent, judging your reaction.

You nod, understanding what he's getting at. "Yeah. She's my Hermit social link."

"Oh, very good." Theodore beams. "Since you know her as under the guise of 'Maya,' I was not sure if you had, as they say, 'connected the dots.'"

Shrugging, you answer, "It was a little obvious. When we talked online one night, she mentioned one of the teachers here."

"Wonderful," Theodore chuckles along easily. "I suppose you will keep this knowledge to yourself?"

A small, mischievous smile forms on your face as you reply, "For now."

Theodore's laughter grows louder, and his bright smile is quite infectious. "You may look tame, but you are quite sneaky, are you not? I enjoy discovering more about you." This last part comes out almost as an afterthought, but it nonetheless makes your heartbeat race faster. "Come, let us resume our tour."

Exiting the hall, you lead Theodore to where the clubs and classrooms are. There, you end up running into more of your social link friends. Kazushi and Yuko talk to you for a bit. The conversation gradually turns to how you helped Kazushi at the swim meet, and Theodore is very impressed, though not surprised, by what you did. In the Fashion Club room, Bebe happily shows Theodore the kimono he's been working on. It's coming along nicely, and when Theodore compliments him, the excitable foreign student smiles brightly and tells him it's all thanks to you.

Eventually, after about half an hour of stopping and talking to your friends, you've ended up in the building reserved for sports. Peeking into the pool area, Theodore marvels at the chlorine-filled water. "That looks very refreshing. I wish I could test the pool's waters."

You want to fulfill his request, but the pool is strictly reserved for the swim team and practices. Instead, you shake your head. "We should try a beach. Those are much better."

"Ah, yes, that sounds fantastic!" He turns to you, golden eyes shining. "Perhaps one day, we can-" He stops mid sentence, worry clouding the glimmer in his eyes. After a second, he clears his throat and continues, "Forgive me. I did not feel well for a second… it may have to do with what Edogawa-san offered me earlier." He gives you a weak smile.

It's a blatant lie. You've gotten much better at reading people during your time in Iwatodai, and you know there's something else bothering him. You attempt to ask him what's wrong.

Theodore shrugs off your concern with his typical flair and says, "Where to next?"

You remain quiet for a couple of seconds, hoping to send the message to your companion that you're not letting the subject drop that easily. However, your silent tantrum has no effect on Theodore, who just stares back at you expectantly.

...it's not working. Theodore continues to ignore you or interprets your silence as your typical demeanor. With a sigh, you give in and escort Theodore outside. The persimmon tree catches his attention, and he walks over, giving it a thorough examination. You tell him that the tree has a special place in Bunkichi's and Mitsuko's hearts.

"Oh, that wonderful couple from the bookstore and your Hierophant social link?" Theodore smiles, getting back to his regular self. "This tree is certainly beautiful."

As Theodore continues investigating the tree, a rather fearless female student begins to talk to him, though she's not flirting. Instead, she explains to him how someone created a petition to save this tree and asks if he wants to sign it.

"Why? What is going to happen to the tree?" Theodore inquires, alarm evident in his voice.

"They're gonna cut it down," the student says, sounding a little sad. "It sucks. I really wanted to taste its fruit when they ripened. But, anyway, want to sign the petition? It would help." She digs around in her bag and produces a sheet of paper and pen.

"Most certainly!" Theodore is fired up and writes his name earnestly.

"Awesome! One name closer to our goal." The girl peeks behind Theodore. "Oh, you've already signed this, right?" You tell her you have, and she claps her hands together. "Great! Thanks for the support." With that, she goes back to the main building.

"What a terrible shame," Theodore laments, shaking his head. "I cannot believe they are debating cutting down this tree. Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san must be very upset."

You start to feel bad just looking at Theodore's upset face. In an attempt to console him, you say that Bunkichi and Mitsuko have been doing alright. They're at least happy that someone cared enough to start a petition.

"Is that so…" Theodore still seems down. "At any rate, please continue to update me on the condition of the tree."

"Will do."

A couple of minutes later, Theodore asks you to take him to the next destination. Your stomach unexpectedly grumbles, and laughing sheepishly, you say that you'll bring him to the school store to get some food. He agrees, and the two of you are off once more.

After convincing Theodore to only buy two cutlet sandwiches (opposed to the fifty he initially planned on getting), you suggest eating up on the roof.

The roof is empty of students, and you make yourself comfortable on the stone bench. Time passes as you make small talk with Theodore. He sounds like he's in love with your school, evident from the praise he's giving it. "It is such a beautiful location and is properly equipped to ensure your education." He carefully wipes his mouth before continuing.

And when he does, his voice is gentle. "Most importantly, however, it is surrounded by people that care for you. And, in return, you obviously care for them." There's a calm smile on his face. "With such a wonderful city, you will thrive here, Minato-san. I am sure of it. You will never be lonely, as you have friends here that will never allow that to occur." As he says that, he casts his eyes downward, and the sudden pain that practically radiates from him paints _him_ as the lonely one. His words suggest that because you have everyone else, you don't need him.

You reach out your hand and place it on his. Very softly, you say, "I'm counting on you too."

Theodore freezes. Your words only seem to further sadden him, maybe even scare, and he quickly flips his hand over, gives yours a light squeeze, and pulls away. His troubled eyes are torn over something, but again, it's something he won't elaborate on.

The rest of your time on the rooftop is spent in silence, the atmosphere feeling a little melancholy. Regardless, when you see Theodore off at Paulownia Mall, he gives you genuine thanks, a small smile beginning to form on his face. "Your life… it is enjoyable to see it in action, to witness with my own eyes the bonds you have formed. I am ever grateful I have the opportunity to participate in it as well." He pauses for a long time before asking, "Would it be presumptuous of me to request another tour in the city?"

You easily shake your head and say you're looking forward to it.

Theodore chuckles softly, putting a hand to his mouth. "You are far too good to me, Minato-san. Thank you."

After leaving Paulownia Mall, you contemplate what Theodore is hiding. What is he afraid of? You know the Velvet Attendant has feelings for you that go past platonic, but he seems to have accepted that. So what else is holding him back? Possible explanations run through your mind, but you still haven't decided on a good enough reason by the time you reach the dorm.

Everyone is already there, and Junpei comes over, slapping you on the back. He says that Akihiko ordered takeout from Hagakure, and they were waiting for you to eat. After you apologize for the wait, Yukari dismisses it with a wave of her hand and ushers everyone to sit down.

As you have dinner with everyone, you reflect on what Theodore told you before. Looking over your smiling group of friends as they share food and and a couple of laughs in this light-hearted atmosphere, you can't help but smile.

Theodore's right - in this place, you'll never be lonely.


	18. Justice: Rank III

JUSTICE: RANK III

* * *

"I never really introduced myself, right? Name's Aragaki Shinjiro." Your newest teammate's sharp eyes scan the room as he introduces himself.

After months of fleeting meetings and quick conversations, you've found out that Shinjiro is Akihiko's childhood friend and one of the first members of SEES. You're not exactly sure why Shinjiro left the team about two years ago, but Akihiko had asked you yesterday to convince him to rejoin. With some back-and-forth debate, Shinjiro gave the both of you a heavy sigh and agreed. Akihiko, no surprise, was stoked.

The rest of your dorm mates seem excited as well. Junpei boasts, "Man, look at our team! We'll be more than ready for the next full moon. I'll be counting on you, Aragaki-senpai!"

The tall young man nods. Though, his next words are less than positive. "Just don't get in my way."

Junpei's face freezes into an awkward and slightly hilarious half-grin, which causes Yukari to stifle a giggle behind her hands.

"Don't let him get to you, Junpei," Akihiko laughs. He's in a very good mood. "That's just how Shinji is."

His friend grunts as a reply. Then, he walks over to you. Underneath his beanie, his cold eyes are piercing. "You're the leader, right? I don't really do the whole "following rules" thing, but Akihiko seems to trust your judgment. Let me know when you want to go to Tartarus."

You tell Shinjiro that you will. Seemingly satisfied, he, Akihiko, and Mitsuru take the stairs up to the next floor. While they're going up, Ken comes walking down. The small boy stops when he sees your newest member. "Hello. Aragaki-san, correct?" Ken's smile is polite, but you can't help but feel there's something oddly frigid about it as well. "My name is Amada Ken. Welcome to the team. I look forward to working with you."

"Tch…" Shinjiro rubs the back of his head, and for a second, something else flashes in those eyes of his. He grumbles, "I can't believe Ikutsuki okay'd letting an elementary school kid join SEES."

Not missing a beat, Ken replies in a firm voice, "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"..." Shinjiro is silent for a couple of seconds. However, he eventually decides to let silence continue permeating the air and continues up the stairs with Akihiko and Mitsuru, who both throw occasional glances back at Ken.

From where you are, you can see Ken's right hand curl into a tight fist as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Sheesh, Aragaki-senpai's pretty scary, huh?" Junpei says in an attempt to console Ken.

Fuuka looks up from her laptop. "I think that's just how he shows concern, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah," Yukari chimes in, taking a seat on the couch opposite of Fuuka. "Remember, he saved us from those creeps a couple months ago at Port Island Station. He was a little harsh about it, but he _did_ help."

"True." Junpei sits next to Yukari and grins before adding, "Ooh, do you think that under his cold exterior, he's as soft as a teddy bear?"

"If he is, he'll _never_ show that side to you, Stupei," Yukari giggles. "I'm pretty sure he's already marked you as an idiot."

"Yuka-tan!" Your baseball cap-wearing friend dramatically puts a hand to his heart, as if just shot. "A bullet right through my heart!"

You and Fuuka laugh and Koromaru barks happily. Aigis, however, just stares blankly. "But Yukari-san does not have a weapon on her. To what bullet are you referencing?" She begins to point out her arm. "If you are in need of ammunition, I-"

"T-that's okay, Aigis, you can put down your arm!" Yukari and Junpei exclaim together, sweatdrops starting to appear on their faces as they wave their hands frantically. While Aigis has gotten far more expressive, simple metaphors and similar jokes tend to escape her.

You chuckle quietly and happen to glance back at Ken. He's not smiling at all, seemingly unamused by the current situation. Is he not feeling well? Or maybe it has to do with Shinjiro...

As Yukari and Junpei continue squabbling, you walk over to Ken. "Hey. Want to head out for a bit?" Maybe some fresh air will make him feel better.

"Hmm?" He looks up at you. "Oh, um… yes. I would like that." He appears surprised, but grateful that you were able to sense his discomfort.

Moving toward the dorm's front dorms, you tell everyone else that you and Ken are leaving. "Where are you going?" Yukari asks.

"Around," you answer her. "Maybe Iwatodai Station."

"Oh! I'll tag along." Yukari stands up, patting down her jean skirt. "I wanted to make a quick stop to one of the stores, but I didn't get the chance earlier today. Plus, I'd really prefer getting away from Stupei."

"Hey!"

Yukari blows off Junpei's outburst with a smile and says, "Let me get my purse, okay?"

A minute later, Yukari comes back, bundled in a pink sweatshirt. Saying goodbye to everyone else, you, Ken, and Yukari take the monorail to Iwatodai Station. The evening sunset washes the quiet area in a golden glow, and only a few people walking around and ducking in and out of the stores. Stopping in front of one of the clothing stores, Yukari says, "I'm gonna stop in here. They had a sale this week, and I almost missed out, which would've been bad. They have cute clothes here, for really good prices."

You sincerely tell Yukari that you look forward to seeing whatever she picks out.

However, she interprets your words as a double entendre. With a huff, she crosses her arms and retorts, "You perv!" before opening the door to the boutique and shutting it soundly behind her. Still, the blush you managed to see before she turned away is undeniable.

Ken looks up at you, tilting his head. "Are you and Takeba-san dating?" The curiosity has filled his eyes with emotion. Being away from the dorm has already helped brighten his mood.

You shake your head. Yukari's probably falling for you, but your heart's already set on someone else. For now, at least.

"Well, I think you and Takeba-san would make a good couple," Ken says, then thinks to himself, before nodding his head. Then, he notices your half-smile which suggests he's wrong. "No?"

You shrug. "Probably not." You start walking, and Ken follows you. "I like someone else, anyway."

" _Really_?" There's something akin to childish glee in Ken's voice. "Who is it, Arisato-san?"

"Not telling."

"Aww…" The boy mopes before saying, "Well, have you at least told her?"

For starters, it's not a her, you amusedly think to yourself. You answer him no.

"You should tell her," Ken says firmly. "You're not embarrassed, are you? If you are," he plows on, not waiting for your answer, "you shouldn't be. If you get rejected, then at least you tried."

Never did you think you'd be getting love advice from a ten-year old. With a raised eyebrow, you ask Ken if he's telling you this from experience.

"No." His answer is said without hesitation. "I don't really like any of the girls at my school." Not very surprising, to say the least. He doesn't seem to have any interest in what kids his age are into.

As you continue talking, the sunlight begins to fade away. By the time you've window-shopped and gotten something to eat, what's remaining of the light can barely illuminate your faces.

You and Ken stop in front of Book-On. Inside, you can see people perusing through the manga. Before you can ask if he wants to go in, Ken yawns, stretching. "Takeba-san's taking a long time, don't you think? Though, I guess that's just a 'girl' thing. I hate shopping for clothes." He pauses, following your gaze. "Hmm… I wonder if that new volume is out yet-" He suddenly lets out an excited gasp and rushes up to the window, taking out his phone to illuminate something. Your eyes fall onto what's gotten Ken so worked up.

Taped upon the window of Book-On is a poster advertising a new game, showing a man clad in a cape and mask, standing proudly upon a rooftop. It's been pretty hyped about, and it's due to release on the 15th. Centered on a superhero, it follows his adventures as he struggles to learn from good and evil. You think it looks rather good.

"Looking forward to that?" you ask as you examine the poster.

"Um… yes." Ken hesitates. "I'm very excited. Though… I won't be able to play it."

"Oh. You don't have the right console."

"Yes…" His mood flutter back down for a split second, and before you can offer to buy him the game and the correct console, he points at a section of the poster and exclaims, "Oh! They're having a free demo on the 15th!"

You tell him you'll go with him.

"Really? Thank you!" The genuine smile in his eyes warms your heart. Then, he becomes self-conscious once again. His want to appear mature, much like at the festival, makes itself apparent as he slowly says, "You don't think this is childish?"

You shake your head firmly and take out your phone. Flipping it open, you make a new note and punch in the times the demo will be playable. "I want to play it. Junpei will probably want to come too."

"Okay!" As Ken continues to excitedly discuss the game, you can sense his appreciation. Your Justice social link acquires more power, and you fall silent as it disperses throughout your body, momentarily numbing you. "... power is so cool - did you know his friends can transform too?" your companion finishes, a bright smile on his face.

You shake your head, feeling quickly returning to your hands.

"Yeah, one of his friends can turn into-"

"Boo!"

Ken jumps a little as a grinning Yukari appears out of nowhere and playfully taps onto your shoulders. You, however, remain deadpan.

"What? No reaction?" Yukari disappointedly sighs and waves a hand in front of your face.

You turn around. "Better luck next time. Oh, but there is a ghost behind you."

"W-what?" Yukari's eyes widen, showing legitimate fear. She starts to turn around, but quickly stops and crosses her arms firmly. "Oh, shut up, Minato. T-there's nothing there."

"Are you scared of ghosts, Takeba-san?" Ken asks, a lively lilt in his voice. It seems like he's playing along. With a tilt of his head, he says, "If you are, I wouldn't worry about the one behind you. He seems friendly."

"You too, Ken-kun?!" She sighs loudly. "What have you been teaching him, Minato? I would've expected Junpei to be the one to put stupid things in his mind." The surprised annoyance in her voice has slowly disappeared, giving way to a more complacent tone. "Well, whatever. I'll let it slide since I got a major haul!" She proudly holds up two shopping bags, which seems to be packed to the brim. "I didn't even spend that much money."

"Wow, that is a lot," Ken comments. Then, he adds, his voice dripping with feigned innocence, "Oh… Takeba-san, I think your ghost friend wants to try on clothes too."

" _Oh my God_! I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

After a couple seconds of silence, the three of you end up laughing. Ghost incidents aside, you have fun with Yukari and Ken on your way back to the dorm.


	19. Moon: Rank I

A/N: I'm really happy to present the first chapter of Shinji's link! It's been a lot of fun writing this story, and I'm looking forward to delving into Shinji's character. As I've decided the in-story deadline for his link will be October, the next ten or so chapters will take place during the month of September.

* * *

MOON: RANK I

"Sorry dude… I don't really want to talk about it…"

Junpei gives you a tired shrug before closing the door to his room.

You quietly sigh as you give Junpei's door one last look. As you make your way downstairs, you notice Koromaru sleeping soundly in the small gathering space on your floor. At the staircase, Aigis intercepts you halfway down. She asks, "How is Junpei-san?"

"As you'd expect," you answer, shoving your hands into your pockets. He's brooding, but what else is a guy supposed to feel after the girl he was crushing on kidnapped him?

"..." Aigis falls silent, as if struggling to find the words to say. When she finally speaks, she sounds hesitant. "... I do not understand Junpei-san's affection for the enemy. It is very strange. If someone were to hurt you, Minato-san, I would never forgive him or her." Her light blue eyes find yours. "However, I want to support him. He is my friend, and if he wishes to pursue a relationship with that girl… then I have no right to stop him."

Aigis' declaration takes you by surprise. Everyone else seemed pretty pissed off at Chidori. Still, here's Aigis, trying her hardest to understand Junpei's feelings. Sometimes, you forget that she isn't actually human.

You greatly appreciate her effort and nod approvingly.

"Ah…" A gentle smile fills her face. "I am glad you feel the same way." She begins climbing up the stairs. "Please rest well, Minato-san. You did an excellent job leading the team during tonight's full moon operation." You tell her good work and good night, and Aigis gives you another smile before taking the next staircase to the girls' floor.

In the lobby, your eyes find only a slouching Shinjiro is looking through the refrigerator. You hear your newest teammate mumbling to himself. "... hell do they even eat? Akihiko did say they order take out a lot…"

Maintaining a good distance, you ask, "Looking for something, Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Huh?" Shinjiro turns and looks at you. "Oh, it's you. Nah, not really," he answers as he shuts the door. "You looking for Mitsuru and Akihiko? They took that Strega girl to the hospital." As he tells you this, he slowly makes his way over to one of the couches. With a heavy sigh, he takes a seat.

You think for a second. Everyone else is probably resting now. With nothing better to do, you walk over and sit in one of the armchairs.

With his beanie, it's a little hard to tell, but it looks like Shinjiro raised his eyebrows. "What? You need something from me?"

You shrug and reply you're bored. You almost expect it, so the pounding in your chest indicating the formation of a new social link doesn't surprise you.

"Well, I'm not the person you should be talking to," he throws back rather roughly. Then his expression softens ever so slightly."...just go find Koromaru. That dog never runs out of energy. He'll keep you busy." Surprisingly, you can sense a bit of warmth as he talks about your canine companion.

You tell him that you would, if Koromaru wasn't fast asleep on the second floor. You don't want to wake him.

Shinjiro seems pleased with your concern for the dog. "Well, can't be helped. Guy must be exhausted after the fight." He scratches the back of his head. "Aside from Iori getting kidnapped, tonight's battle went well. You didn't half-ass your position as leader." He sounds impressed… you think.

At any rate, you accept Shinjiro's rather strange compliment with a nod.

"Akihiko wasn't screwing around when he told me how much he trusted your leadership abilities. The idiot was going on and on about how you really pull the team together, how SEES might've been different if you had joined when it first formed-" The look on Shinjiro's face when he stops mid sentence tells you even he's surprised by how much he said. You slowly take all his words in, pleasantly surprised by how much Akihiko talks about you.

Shinjiro clears his throat and crosses his arms before continuing. "Anyway, I can't say how much you might've changed if had you joined when it was just me, Akihiko, and Mitsuru, but you're doing some good now."

Now that sounds more like a genuine compliment. Giving him a half-smile, you say that you'll be counting on him as well as the days go by.

"Yeah." He grimaces, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Let's get rid of this damn Dark Hour."

Your eyes meet briefly meet his once more before he looks away, his mind most likely focusing on something else.

As silence quickly fills the room, the pounding in your chest erupts, bursting through your whole body. Your vision fizzes in and out as you hear the words you've become so accustomed to throughout the year,

 _Thou art I… and I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Moon Arcana…_

Once the words fade, you find yourself surprised by how harsh this new link was. None of your other social links hit you quite this hard.

As you recover from the temporary numbness, you wonder how this newly-formed social link will play out. It won't be easy to get Shinji to open up; even now, he's faced away from you, flipping through one of the magazines left on the center table.

After finding your list of possible talking points has dried up, you reach for the remote and turn on the TV, lowering the volume to a much softer level. You eventually realize that it's calming, not having either party feel pressured to make conversation.

An hour passes, consisting of you watching some anime and Shinjiro silently reading. Upon finishing an episode, you get up, stretch, and bid Shinjiro a good night. He offers you a grunt, and you head up to your room.


End file.
